The Wolf and the Hound
by Pawprynt
Summary: Arya and the Hound have been travelling together for several years now. The constant bickering is comfortable between them and they constantly are complaining of the other. However, as winter approaches, nights get colder, and life brings them closer together, a spark just might happen and make these two people who "hate" each other feel something else. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Cold

Arya Stark sat tall in her saddle, staring into the setting sun as she rode side by side with the Hound. They often rode in silence aside from the occasional jab or insult. It just seemed to work for them.

After all, they had been traveling companions for several years now. Arya was nearing 17.

The pair had travelled from the Twins to the Veil to Castle Black and now, they just went about, never lingering in one place too often. There was a price on the Hound's head and word of Arya's survival had reached King's Landing and it was rumored that she was traveling with the Hound.

Therefore, they just drifted. The plan was to wait out the war and hopefully be able to settle down before winter came. Settle down separately, of course. Both made it clear to the other that they could not wait to be rid of the other.

The Hound halted his horse. "We'll stop here for the night," he growled.

Arya didn't answer and merely stopped her own horse. They were at the edge of a thick forest and a fire would need to be made. The nights were getting much colder. She tied her horse to a low hanging branch and began gathering up brush. She knew of the Hound's aversion to fire and that was one thing she did not often tease him on. As much as she loved getting under his skin, there were some boundaries that shouldn't be crossed.

Meanwhile, the Hound was busying himself with laying out the bed mats and pulling some bread out of the saddle bags. He tore off two hunks and laid them down on the mats, stowing the rest away.

Arya had a fire crackling and she settled down on her mat, picking up the piece of bread. The Hound was across from her, staring into the fire and absentmindedly munching on his food. His eyes lifted up and met hers. "The fuck you lookin' at?" he growled. It was the first thing he had said to her since stopping to make camp.

She scowled at him. "Your ugly mug. That's what." She took an angry bite of bread and turned her face to stare off in to the woods.

He grumbled something in response and then resumed eating.

The two sat in what could almost have been companionable silence when a sound of hoofbeats in the distance startled them both.

The two exchanged a quick glance and the Hound leapt up, scooping up the mat and hissed "put the fire out! We need to go!"

* * *

The Hound had always considered himself a loner at heart, but it was times like these when he was grateful to have a travelling companion. As the wolf girl hastily put out the fire, he shoved their items in the saddle bags.

Soon enough, the two of them were on their way, travelling deeper into the woods.

"Who do you think that was?" Arya asked him, glancing over at him from her horse.

"How would I fucking know? Some cunt." He glared at her. Why would she ask such a dumb question. She was likely just talking to talk, as she often did. Likely to get on his nerves. She was a piece of work.

She glared back at him. "I hate you. One of these days I'm just going to let them kill you."

He elected not to answer. He knew deep down she likely wouldn't let that happen. She wanted to kill him for herself. He knew he was on her bloody list. She recited it every damn night, always leaving his name last. The wolf bitch would be dead before she even tried something. He wouldn't hesitate to break her pretty neck, would he?

Aye, she had become quite pretty. She was still quite slim, but her figure had filled out quite a bit. The light curve to her hips and her full breasts. Of course he had noticed - he wasn't blind! She had let her hair grow out and it fell to the middle of her back. It was usually tied back. Her lips were even full and inviting until she opened her mouth and talked. Then he would remember she was the wolf bitch and a major thorn in his side. He could not wait to be rid of her.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded suddenly, glaring at him once again from her horse.

"Nothing. Shut yer face. That cunt may be following us and I'll be damned if I'm dead because of that fuckin' mouth of yours." He tapped his reins, urging his horse, Stranger, on a little faster.

Arya urged hers forward as well, her eyes cast forward and refusing to glance back in his direction.

She was pissed at him. He could tell. He couldn't help but like how easy it was to get under her skin. She was a firecracker and he loved how easy it was to set her off. It was an unspoken game between the two of them, he was sure of it.

They had come to a river and had begun riding alongside the river, looking for a shallower part to cross. Growing impatient, the Hound finally murmured "Fuck it," and urged his horse to cross.

The water was deep and he felt his boots growing soaked as they dipped in the water. Nearly halfway across. It wasn't so bad besides being ice cold.

The wolf girl was having problems, it seemed. Her horse was reluctant to even cross and protested as she urged it forward. He finally began to cross for her, but lost his footing and reared back, sending Arya tumbling into the water.

Although she resurfaced a few seconds later, sputtering and coughing, the Hound was up off his horse and plunging into the icy water himself. He plucked her up and pulled her to the shore where the horses had finally crossed and were waiting obediently.

Arya was already shivering by the time they reached the shore. The Hound dropped her roughly to the ground.

"Now we're soaked, wolf bitch. Thanks a fuck ton." He didn't bother to ask her if she was alright. She was breathing after all.

She got up on her feet, still shaking. "I didn't ask you to jump in and grab me. I'm not a babe. I can swim. I certainly don't need you!" she spat.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go a little further and make camp. And keep your bloody mouth shut."

* * *

They made camp quite quickly after the incident in the river. Arya was furious with the Hound. Who did he think he was? She didn't need his help.

She refused to speak to him as they set up camp. He had only told her that it was too risky to make a fire as they needed to travel further away. Just great. It was freezing. She was drenched. She couldn't stop shivering. He was soaked too, but did not seem to be plagued in the least. It made her furious.

She dug into the saddle bags which had miraculous stayed dry throughout the debacle at the river and pulled out a thin gown that would go underneath a dress. She slipped out of the camp briefly to shed the wet clothes and don the gown. She hated wearing anything, but she needed her damn clothes to dry. She made a mental note to steal another set of breeches next time her and the Hound ventured near a village.

She slipped back into the camp and slipped under the blanket on her mat. She wrapped it around herself tightly, but could not seem to get very warm at all. She was still shivering like crazy.

The Hound had settled onto his mat as well. He too had donned on another outfit that he had stashed in his bag and hung his wet clothes next to Arya's. He shot her an unreadable glance as he lay on his back.

She glared back and tried to stop the shivering and her teeth chattering. She was facing the outside of the camp as she began reciting her list. "Cersei... Walder Fr- fr- frey..." she found herself shaking even more. It was way too damn cold, but she would rather freeze to death than admit that to the bloody Hound.

She was a few names into her list when she heard the Hound curse softly and shift.

"Fuck it." He had risen and drug his mat over next to Arya's. He grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around her and roughly ripped it away from her.

"What the fuck -" Arya began, about to sit up.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not going to get any sleep with you shivering your arse off all night and as much as I want to be rid of you, I don't want to be stuck burying a frozen girl in the morn." He laid down next to her and covered them both with her blanket and then his.

He grabbed her body and roughly pulled it against his such that they were spooning. "Get on with your fucking list and then get some sleep. We need to make a lot of ground tomorrow," he growled.

Arya was shocked. She stiffened at first as he pulled her against him, but was instantly feeling a little warmer. The Hound had a point. It didn't make her any happier to be in such close proximity to him. Still, it felt oddly safe to have him holding her, an arm draped over her.

She shook the thought out of her head and took a deep breath. She restarted her list, this time without the shivering and teeth chattering. As she got to the last name on her list, she knew how silly it would sound - to name a person currently holding her and keeping her safe and warm. Still, she would not make exceptions.

"The Hound," she finished.

She felt the hand around her tighten slightly and could feel his hot breath on her neck, so close. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.

She didn't respond and merely just closed her eyes, feeling warmer and suddenly quite sleepy. She drifted off quickly, feeling oddly content.

* * *

The Hound couldn't sleep for the longest time. He lay there in the campsite holding the wolf girl in his arms. She hadn't turned him away when he had laid down with her. He hadn't wanted to get near her, but he wouldn't have her freezing to death over night. The skinny bitch could hardly keep warm with her layers.

He could feel her hair tickling his nose. It was loose and splayed out behind her. He found himself brushing it away, tenderly so as not to wake her. He knew the moment she had fallen asleep as her breathing and slowed and grown steady.

He had never slept with another before. Of course he had fucked his share of whores at a brothel, but always returned to be alone for the night. It was a different feeling than what he was used to, having a woman snuggled up in his arms. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

She had snuggled even closer to him in her sleep, her buttocks pressed against his crotch and her left leg pushed in between his legs. She was murmuring something in her sleep and had started to fidget.

"No, no, no," she was whispering. "Yes I'm a girl, but I can still shoot better than Bran! Let me fight!"

The Hound felt himself smile a little bit at that. His wolf girl really was something else. His?

He tightened his grip around her, pulling her back flush to his back with his arm tucked over her ribs and under her on the ground. This seemed to calm her and her fidgeting stopped.

Damn she was so close to him. He could feel his body reacting and he cursed himself. The day he found himself pining for the damned wolf girl would be the day hell froze over.

Growling softly, he relaxed slightly and closed his eyes, finding himself drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Arya had dreamt of Winterfell that night and her brothers. It had been pleasant for the most part. She felt her eyes slowly flutter open and she remembered she was in a clearing. She noticed the sun peaking out between some of the trees.

She was warm and so comfortable. She shifted slightly and realized the Hound was still holding her. Ugh, the big lug. She softly rolled over so as not to disturb him so that she was facing him. He was still sound asleep, his eyes closed and his arms draped around her, holding her close. In her struggle to roll over, the skirt of her gown had ridden up and his big, meaty hand was resting on her bare thigh.

She ignored that, fascinated by the sleeping man in front of her. His scarred face was truly a sight to see. She was no longer repulsed by it. Scars were scars. She had many, although not on her face. She reached up and brushed a hand lightly on his cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing. It wasn't often that she was able to look upon him without him glaring at her or telling her to "fuck off."

He stirred softly at the gentle touch of her hand, but did not awaken. His grip around her tightened though and he murmured something under his breath. The hand on her thigh softly caressed her, the big fingers just gently massaging the skin.

Arya felt her breath hitch and she stiffened slightly. She withdrew her hand and leaned her head in closer to his to try to make out what he was whispering. Her face was close to his and she could feel his breath on her lips when he spoke again.

"The fuck you think you're doing, wolf girl?" he snarled. His eyes had opened, heavily lidded. His face had twisted into a sneer and his hand now was gripping her leg slightly tighter.

Arya felt her face growing red. She scowled at him and shoved him roughly in the chest. "Let go of me," she growled.

He laughed cruelly. "You're so weak. Where's your bloody Needle when you need it?"

She glared and twisted around so that her back was flush against his chest. She reached out, her backside pushing into his legs a little more and she tried to grab Needle, which she always had within reach.

The Hound stiffened at her wriggling and drew in a deep breath. He laid there still for a moment, holding her to him. He then shoved her roughly away from him.

She had grabbed Needle and jumped up, turning to point it at him, but he had already gotten up to grab the clothes that had been hung to dry overnight, his back to her. "Just try," he growled, not turning to look around. "I told you girl, you have one shot and then I'll wring your neck."

She just rolled her eyes angrily and turned to grab her own clothes. "One day," she promised, stepping out of the clearing to slip into her breeches.

* * *

 **Gosh, it has been years since I have published a fanfic. I have had a few ideas, but none too pressing. However, I woke up the other day and thought, "Wow! Arya and Sandor would make a great couple." Yeah yeah, I know they are separate from each other in age, but still, the chemistry I imagine is just crazy. Not too many Arya x Sandor fanfics out there. Most of them are San/San, which I do enjoy and appreciate. However, this is my current focus. I'm uploading the next two chapters and hopefully will continue writing in the next few weeks. I am a grad student, so I don't have ample time. I will do my best. Sometimes you just have to write.**

 **Happy reading and I apologize for any errors. I'm a little rusty. I was typing this quite fast. Reviews appreciated and may help inspire me to write quicker!**

 **-Pawprynt**


	2. The Rescue

The wolf bitch hadn't spoken to him since they had woken up that morning. Thank god she had gotten rid of that bloody nightgown. She was back in her breeches and tunic, looking a little less feminine. Her hair had been pulled back in a knot on the top of her head and she sat on her mare, not speaking to him and instead staring straight ahead at the path in front of her. She was angry at him, but what else was new?

He was angry too. She had thought him asleep when she rolled over and had been caressing his face. What the fuck was that all about? He should have jerked away and scared her then and there, but he hadn't. It had been a gentle touch and he had continued to pretend to be asleep, even touching that soft, exposed thigh of hers.

He was furious that his body had reacted to the wolf girl. She was such a foul mouthed little cunt. He did not like that he liked when she had been practically grinding against his hips. It had scared him a moment. So he had pushed her away. Hard.

He felt a little bad that he was rough with her sometimes. He knew she was more sensitive than she let on. Still, she was tough for a female. A worthy opponent for him. He was beginning to realize this, but would rather cut his tongue out than admit it. She drove him mad.

He partially wanted to get under her skin again, but partially did not want to be the first to engage in conversation. The bantering was just comfortable and normal for the two of them. It was much easier to deal with that than the other thoughts that had crossed his head. He knew damn well he was old enough to be her father. Additionally, she was the last woman on earth he would entertain the idea of fucking. She was annoying and he half wanted to just shake her off. It had just been unspoken between them that they stayed together until the conclusion of the war.

He cast a sideways glance her way. She was staring straight ahead, her lips pursed. She must have sensed his eyes on her because she turned her head and scowled at him. "The fuck you looking at?" she snarled at him, throwing his typcal words back in his face.

"I'm looking at this annoying wolf bitch and hoping she will eventually just get out of my life."

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked at him. "My pleasure!" She urged her horse forward and galloped away from him, not looking back.

* * *

She knew he would follow. He always did. It was part of one of the many games they played. Whether it was out of the hopes of still claiming a reward or because he had grown soft and wanted to protect her, she knew he would come after her. She did not need his protection or want it. Perhaps one of these days she would slip off for good.

She knew that would likely not happen either. She would rather die than admit it, but she enjoyed his companionship. He was the closest thing she had to a family. With Jon, Sansa, and Bran missing, she was alone.

She relished the feeling of the wind in her hair and she loved going fast. She turned her head back, laughing as she saw the Hound kick Stranger and yell for him to go faster too.

Stranger moved fast and she slowed her horse slightly so that he could at least kind of catch her. Where was the fun in just rushing forward? She eased up slightly and as he came close, she kicked her horse to rush forward again.

Unluckily for her, the Hound was a decent horseman and he had a much closer bond with his horse. He had come almost next to her, the sound of hoof beats thundering.

"Enough of this, wolf girl," he snarled.

She laughed and she reached over and gave him a rough shove. She knew he would keep his balance - he was pretty much a knight without the title of Ser and a very skilled horseman.

He did seem surprised that she had pushed him. He gave her a menacing look and urged his horse closer to hers and then grabbed her roughly around the arm and yanked her right from the horse, pulling her onto his saddle and across his legs.

She let out an angry squeal as her horse bolted forward and he slowed Stranger down. She was sprawled across his lap and he had a grip on the back of her tunic, and he was chuckling now.

"I said enough." He shoved her off the horse and hopped down himself.

Arya was pissed. She bit her lip and glared at him from the ground. "You're such an ass!"

He was still laughing as he reached down and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her roughly up from the ground and steadying her before turning away. "We'll make camp here tonight."

The sun had started to set and it was getting darker and chillier.

Arya glared at him. "I need to go get my horse. And you can build the fire." She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving him standing there.

She was furious and could tell that she was bright red. Her cheeks felt so hot. She hated that he had bested her. It was the competitiveness in her as well as the fact that it was the Hound. He brought out the worst in her.

She found her mare hanging out by a group of trees and she grabbed the reins and yanked them angrily, turning to make her way back towards camp. She heard a rustling behind her and she instinctively reached for Needle, releasing the reins.

There were six men coming up to her. By the looks of them, they seemed just like common thieves. "Evening, sweetheart," crooned one of them, a dark haired individual with several missing teeth who was sneering at her.

She took a step back and placed her other hand on the horse's hindquarters. She dug her fingernails into the horse's flesh and raked them down. The horse jumped up and tore away from her, galloping back in the direction of where the Hound had stopped before.

She was nervous. There was no way she could take on four men, but she would damned well try. Hopefully the Hound would see the horse and come to her rescue. Not her rescue, just to help her. She was Arya Stark and didn't need rescuing.

"I'm talking to you, girl," the male sneered and advanced closer. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here in the woods? It's not safe."

She took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She took another step back. "I'll be getting after my horse now." She backed up another step, trying to keep herself from trembling.

Another one of the men chuckled darkly. "Not so fast, little one." He moved forward with a wicked glint in his eyes.

She drew Needle out and held him in front of her. "I won't kill you if you just walk away."

They eyed the sword and collectively laughed. They withdrew their own swords and advanced on her.

She jumped back and slashed Needle out in front of her, focusing on the water dancing steps Syrio had taught her several years ago. She had her fair share of practice with traveling with the Hound, but she was outnumbered and the odds did not seem good.

She gave it her best, clinking swords with the smaller, meatier of the men and ended it with sticking her sword sharply in his neck. As she withdrew Needle and turned, one of the men had smacked her with his sword, slicing her arm open. She let out an involuntary cry of pain before a hand was clamped over her mouth and Needle was ripped out of her hand.

* * *

The Hound had still been chuckling to himself as he collected wood for the fire. He loved when he won their little games. It was so satisfying to see her get angry. He would be easier on her when she returned. Maybe.

The sound of hoof beats caused him to glance up. He felt his throat tighten when he saw her horse had no rider. The beast ran up and stopped at the site. He stood up and he immediately went over to Stranger, grabbing his saddle and tightening it on. It was as he was hastily tacking up his horse when he heard her scream. It was absolutely horrible and he felt helpless as he leapt on the horse and began to gallop in the direction, urging Stranger to move faster and faster.

He rode several hundred meters before he saw the body. A man lay dead, a pool of blood around his neck from a small puncture wound. Needle? There was blood on the ground and he followed the trail as it led deeper into the woods. Merely a few feet in, he saw her, laying on the ground.

There were five men. Two were holding her arms and another was holding her legs while the other laughed and was in the process of yanking down his trousers. Her shirt had been ripped open and there was what looked like a bruise purpling on her shoulder and her arms was bleeding. She was struggling angrily, her mouth gagged and her eyes wild.

The Hound didn't even hesitate, he barreled into the clearing and was slashing his sword wildly, beheading the first man who had been standing a distance away and then brutally stabbing one of the men by Arya's feet.

He let out an angry bellow. The men had released Arya and gotten up, drawing their own swords. In a horrific dance and slashing of swords, they were at it, him battling the three remaining men.

He easily finished the one and mortally wounded the other. The remaining man was the one who had hastily pulled up his trousers. The man raised one hand. "Aye mate, relax." He lowered his sword down, eyeing the Hound nervously. "We can share her. No need to worry. She may be a skinny bitch, but there's plenty to go round." The man was shaking, but seemed hopeful that the Hound would take the offer.

The Hound inched forward and grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him up and curling his lips into a nasty sneer. "I don't share. She's mine." He plunged his sword into the man's stomach, raking the sword up as it sliced through his insides.

As the blood began running out of the guy's mouth, the Hound discarded him on the ground, not even bothering to wipe off his sword as he turned his attention to Arya.

She was still trembling, but had lifted herself up to a sitting position, staring wide-eyed at him. She didn't speak, seeming to be quite shaken by the entire ordeal.

He moved down and gently picked her up off the ground as if she were a bag of flour. "Come on," he said softly. He carried her to Stranger and pulled her up with him, holding her in front of him and riding back to camp.

They rode in silence. She was still shaking when they arrived at the campsite. He set her down and wordlessly built the fire he had started before the entire debacle. He was still fuming, angry, and wanting to kill. The rage he had felt when he was what they were about to do to his wolf girl was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he was an angry man.

As the fire was crackling, he laid out the mats and grabbed a hunk of bread, moving to sit by her. He shoved the piece of bread at her, not bothering to take a piece for himself. His appetite was gone. He was just still raging mad at the momentary helplessness he had felt when seeing her held down and what those men would have done to her had he not intervened.

She had tied the ripped tunic to protect her modesty and had wrapped a bandage around her arm. He knew it would need cleaning, but figured it could wait until the next day. She accepted the bread, holding it in her hands and breaking it into smaller pieces. She crumbled the bread into small crumbs, staring at it in fascination as she ripped it into tinier and tinier pieces.

He rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, eat the damned bread."

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him and she tossed the bread in the fire. "I'm not hungry." She turned to lay down, facing away from him. She had begun to recite the names slowly, beginning with "Cersei..."

He laid down on his mat, staring up at the sky. He wasn't sure if he ought to have said something to comfort her or if he should have just left her alone. Clearly the bread hadn't been the right answer. There she was, reciting her bloody list.

She paused in her recitation. He knew which name would be coming next. She had hesitated for a moment, he heard it in her voice. "The Hound." There it was.

He lay there, staring at the stars when he heard the muffled sobs. She rarely cried. She hated showing weakness and he was glad of it. He had no clue how to deal with a woman's tears. Still, she did sound awfully pathetic.

Growling to himself, he got up and laid next to her, pulling her close to him. "Yer safe, little wolf," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her quaking body. "I won't let nothing happen to ye."

She turned in his arms and her face was buried in his chest as she let her sobs just take her over. She was crying into his shirt noisily, her hands clinging to him.

He felt immediately overwhelmed and awkward. He laid his hand on the back of her head and gently stroked her hair, letting her cry. He said nothing, just continued to hold her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sobs quieted and she had grown still in his arms. "Thank you..." she whispered against his chest. She rolled back over, still in his arms. She reached her arm over and grabbed the blanket, tossing it over both of them. She said nothing else, just lay there in his arms, not demanding to be released.

As her breathing grew heavy, he realized she had fallen asleep. She felt so warm and small in his arms, but it felt so right to be holding her. He lay there awake, just enjoying the closeness before the slumber took him over.

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I figured there needed to be some things happen to build rapport between the pair, even if they won't admit it. :)**

 **Happy reading and reviewing!**

 **-Pawprynt**


	3. The Bath

Arya had been having the best dream. She had been water dancing and fighting with Syrio and had bested him and knocked the sword right out of his hands. She missed the man fiercely. The dream was interrupted by the whinnying of the horses.

She jolted awake, sitting up quickly. The mat beside her was empty and she remembered falling asleep being held by the Hound. Ugh he must think her so pathetic! He was gone though. She stood up and looked around, noticing his absence more than she would ever admit.

She busied herself with wrapping up the mats and tying them to the horses who were already saddled. She picked up Needle and brushed it off before re-holstering it to her side.

A rustle of branches indicated that the Hound had returned to the clearing. He appeared and he was shirtless, holding a wet tunic in his hands. She had never seen him shirtless before. His chest was covered in dark hair as well as scars, just so many scars. It was very well muscled and Arya found herself staring a little too long.

He glanced up and saw her standing there and he seemed shocked at first that she was awake, and then almost seemed embarrassed. He grabbed another tunic from the saddle bag and pulled it on and began to mount the horse.

"What are you doing just standing there? We need to make serious ground today and get to a town. We're low on supplies, especially with some of us wasting what little food we have left." He had abandoned his embarrassed expression and replaced it with a scowl.

She shook her head and just climbed onto the horse. No more tender moments for them, it seemed. That was fine by her, she thought. The weirdness that had transpired between them made her very uncomfortable. She didn't know how to react. However, anger was a familiar emotion and she felt quite comfortable arguing with him.

The pair was riding in silence for some time and she finally opted to break the silence. "I hope you don't think I'm weak for what happened last night. I don't cry, ever." She glared at him, just daring him to make a comment.

He snorted. "All women are cunts and cry. It's not unusual." He turned to look at her, reading her expression. "For what it's worth, that was a rough situation. I'll give you that."

She shrugged. "Whatever. It's over. Let's just not speak of it again. Any of it."

His eyes narrowed and he shrugged. "Whatever, wolf girl. Are you gonna be talking my ear off this entire day?"

Arya merely just scowled at him. "You're seriously just so rotten." She turned to look forward, not bothering to engage in conversation again for the rest of the day. The pair came to a village and she glanced at the Hound, unsure of whether they would be venturing in town or just skirting around. They really needed to stock up on supplies.

"We'll go to the inn and stay for the night. Get some supplies." The Hound didn't even bother looking at her. "You're my daughter. We're drifting through."

"She just rolled her eyes at him. "Gross. Whatever." She followed him on her horse as they led themselves down into the village.

* * *

The innkeeper did not seem suspicious in the slightest. He showed them to a simple room with a decent sized bed and a tub. The Hound inspected the room while Arya took the horses to the stable.

The room was fine. "Get some hot water for a bath," he commanded the innkeeper, digging into his coin purse for another Gold Lion. "That should cover it. I'll need it refilled again later."

The innkeeper just nodded and turned to tend to the tub. The Hound glanced around. The wolf bitch sure was taking her sweet time getting the horses to bed. Damn her. He hated having to be concerned about another person. He could be getting a bath right now... or getting a whore. Actually, a whore didn't sound like such a bad idea.

He cursed and headed out to the stable. A young boy of about 20 was leaning against the stable, helping unsaddle Stranger and Arya's horse. He was laughing at something Arya said. The Hound turned his focus to the wolf bitch. She was sitting on a bucket, telling some sort of story and seeming to enjoy herself.

He narrowed his eyes. Of course she was fucking cheery around other twats. She saved her nastiness all for him. He approached and he kicked the bucket she was sitting on, sending her tumbling off it. "Why the fuck are you not up to the room yet?" he snarled.

The stable boy turned and abandoned the horse, grabbing Arya and pulling her up. He turned to the Hound, a look of anger on his face, "That was completely -" his expression turned to one of fear as he gazed upon the Hound's scarred face. He let go of Arya and backed away.

"Get our fucking horses to bed. We're not paying you to act like a cunt." The Hound turned and grabbed Arya roughly by the arm. "Come on. We're going upstairs and we need to rest."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp, glaring at him, but following him anyways. "Way to make a scene. You're such a monster!" They were walking up the side of the inn and she gave him an angry shove.

He whirled on her and grabbed her by the wrists, slamming her roughly against the side of the inn. "Don't fucking touch me, wolf bitch," he snarled, his face inches from hers. "I wouldn't have to come looking for you if you would just do what you're told."

She bristled at him, although she looked a little shaken from his violence. She tried to break her wrists free from his grip, but he was holding them too tightly.

He laughed cruelly as she struggled. He loosened his grip and stood there momentarily, gazing down at her, pinned to the wall. "Come on," he growled, finally releasing her and heading up to the door.

She was red-faced and looked murderous. She glowered at him as she following him inside and into the room. He shoved her through the door and then closed the door behind them. "The innkeep is drawing a bath. I'm going to go get supplies. Stay here."

She turned to protest. "I want to - "

"I don't give a fuck what you want. You're staying here. Take a bath, get some rest. I'll be back."

She bit her lip and then turned, heading toward the steaming bath tub. "Then get the fuck out of here so I can bathe. I hope Vinny attacks you on your way out."

He didn't know who the fuck Vinny was, but assumed it was the stable boy. He chuckled. "I bet he'll be even easier to hack down than that damned Butcher's boy."

She had whirled around and was in the midst of drawing Needle when he backed out of the room, still laughing. She wouldn't follow.

As he headed out to the bakery, he felt a slight tinge of regret. He did not like that he had to kill the Butcher's boy back at Winterfell. However, the wolf bitch wouldn't let him forget it, so he had no problem reminding her every so often. Why would he give a fuck about her feelings?

He had purchased several loaves of bread and some cheese and jerky. He had a few coins left and he saw the whorehouse beckoning him. It had been quite some time since he'd had a good fuck. The issue with traveling with the wolf bitch was that she annoyed the hell out of him whenever he bought a whore. She complained about having to lay awake all night listening to him fucking. Tough fucking shit. She'd marry one day and her unfortunate husband would have his chance.

A curvy redheaded woman beckoned him from the brothel. "Hi handsome," she purred. "I know just the thing to keep you warm.

He rolled his eyes. Handsome? She must be hurting for money. However, she was quite pretty and a good fuck might help him shake the weird feelings he had been having lately. He took a step forward, when he noticed the Maester's hut nearby. The wolf bitch and her stupid arm.

He turned away from the brothel, hearing the disappointed sigh from the redhead and headed to the Maester. The wolf bitch was pretty fucking lucky. He was spending the last few coins on salve and bandages for her arm rather than a good fuck. When had he gotten so soft?

* * *

Arya was in a foul mood. The Hound was stronger than she was and she hated feeling helpless. She wanted to beat him at something, but really all she had on him was speed. She had stripped and immersed herself in the hot water. It felt so good to be washing.

She took her time. She figured he would be out and fucking some whore or bringing one back. She hated when he did that. Men were pigs. She rubbed the washcloth across her breasts, feeling them grow harder at the touch. She had not done much experimenting with her body. It just felt weird when she was seldom alone for longer than it took to take a shit.

She rested her head on the edge of the tub and she lowered her one hand to her stomach, trailing it then lower and lower until it found the next of curls between her legs. She was touching herself gently, inserting one or two fingers in and moaning softly. Her other hand was just brushing on her own breasts. She winced as her arm ached from being hacked open by the ruffians the night before.

Still, she kept going, slowly stroking herself into a state of ecstasy. It felt nice, but it was also a lot of work. She was biting her lip to keep from whimpering more when the door suddenly flew open and the Hound barged in the room.

She jerked up slightly, causing a splash of water, her hands fluttering from her body. She could feel her cheeks getting red. Had he seen anything?

He was looking at her. His eyes seemed to gaze at her body in the tub for a moment. He then scowled. "Finish up and then come eat."

She glared back. "Don't look!" she snarled. She pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped herself in the large sheet she had laid out for herself. The clothes would need washing before she put them on.

She padded over to the bed, where the Hound had laid out the bread and cheese. He cast her a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow at her attire. "Here." He pushed a piece of bread and several slices of cheese at her. "I'm going to bathe and then I'll dress that wound on your arm unless you want it to fester."

He got up and began undressing.

Arya turned her glance away, focusing instead on the food. It was nice to have bread that wasn't stale for once. She chewed it thoughtfully, making sure she looked anywhere but near the tub. She really hoped he hadn't seen her. He wasn't acting any differently, so she was pretty sure she was in the clear.

She finished her dinner and she snagged a sip of wine from the Hound's flask. She lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her arm really was bugging her. She laid on her side, sneaking a quick peak at the tub.

The Hound was in the tub, but he was watching her. He glared at her, but said nothing as he continued washing. My he did have a nice chest...

Arya shook that image from her head quickly. He was the Hound and she hated him and he disgusted her. It wasn't his face that disgusted her. It was just him. She rolled back onto her back and just gazed at the ceiling. Finally, she willed her eyes to close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The last thing the Hound had expected to hear when he had arrived back at their room was the sound of her soft whimpers. He had stopped dead in his tracked when he heard that. What in the fuck? And then he had realized what he had been hearing.

The way she burned bright red and jumped when he came in. The wolf bitch was pleasuring herself? She had looked so pure in that tub, her pale skin shining through the water. He hadn't meant to take more than a glance, but it was intoxicating.

He hadn't meant to intrude. He wasn't going to stand outside all god damn night either. If he couldn't fuck his whores, then she could cut her self-fucking short.

He glowered at her from the tub. She had lain down, wrapped in a damned sheet. The clothes would need washing. He laid his head back, enjoying the warm water for a few moments before climbing out. He pulled on the spare tunic he had which was clean. A quick glance at the bed indicated that she was asleep.

He set to work washing their clothes in the tub. He wasn't her god damned maid, but still, he was doing his own so he might as well get hers done. Plus, when she was asleep, he didn't have to listen to her and her filthy mouth.

After the wash was finished, he laid it to dry. He stoked the fire with another log, careful not to let the fire get too large. Still, he knew she must be cold, wrapped only in that thin sheet. Finally it was time to wake her. The wound needed dressing. He strode over to the side of the bed where she was sprawled out, plucking the bag he had brought from the maester.

She looked so much more peaceful when she slept. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted ever so slightly. One hand was splayed across the bed, the other resting on her chest. She was whispering in her sleep and a smile crossed her lips. "Mmm... yes..." she was whispering.

He felt his cock stiffen a little. Was she dreaming a continuation of what had happened in the tub? He watched her for a moment, when he realized what he was doing. Get a hold of yourself, dog. He couldn't believe himself.

Before he hesitated again, he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a shake. "Get up."

She stirred and frowned, but did not wake.

He was losing patience. He was angry at the wolf bitch for the effect she unknowingly had on him. He touched a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face, brushing it back. He then grabbed a whole hank of hair and pulled roughly.

She woke with a yelp of pain and frantically thrashed, reaching for Needle. She then saw him and her look of confusion and panic turned to disdain. "Fuck you!"

"I said get up," he snarled. "I need to clean your arm, wolf girl."

She still looked sleepy and made no retort. "You could be gentle."

He made no reply. He grabbed her arm and pulled the sheet down that was covering her slightly.

She bristled and she adjusted the sheet angrily, covering herself up and scowling at him.

Saying nothing, he began to inspect the wound. It wasn't too deep, luckily. He offered her the flask of wine, which she accepted. He then began to apply the salve, tenderly rubbing it into the arm.

Arya winced, involuntarily pulling her arm slightly, but his grip was much too strong.

"Stay still," he growled.

She did.

He finished rubbing in the salve and then began to wrap the bandage around the arm. "We'll have to change this tomorrow and every morning for the next few days."

"Fine." She was not longer glaring at him, but instead staring at the floor, biting her lip from the pain.

The Hound finished with the bandaging and lifted her arm up to examine his work. It seemed acceptable. He let his hands slide down her arm, their fingers briefly touching. He jumped slightly at the contact, as did she. He immediately snatched his hand away, standing.

"Go back to sleep. We're leaving when the sun rises." He moved around the bed and lay on the other side, pulling a blanket on over him.

"Thank you," she called weakly, rolling over and turning to watch him from her side of the bed.

He merely growled in reply, turning to stare at the ceiling.

She said nothing at first, but then began reciting the list. The end name, she again paused, but still whispered, "The Hound."

* * *

 **I'm hoping to write more this weekend and into next week, but with classes starting, it will be difficult. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this (I know how frustrating that is!)**

 **Take care and happy reading, my friends!**

 **-Pawprynt**


	4. The Kiss

It felt strange waking up in a bed rather than on the ground. Arya stretched slightly, finding herself under another blanket. She glanced over next to her. At the other edge of the bed, as far as possible without falling off, slept the Hound. She turned her attention away from him and climbed out of bed, clutching the sheet to her.

She had slept naked. Oops. She headed toward the tub to find her clothes. She was surprised to find them hanging to dry. The Hound? She glanced back at the bed. He was still fast asleep, snoring softly. She fought back a laugh as she imagined him washing her underclothes - she knew they both had not washed in a while. Still, she couldn't help but admit to herself it was kind of thoughtful.

After pulling on the clothes, she turned her attention once again to the large man asleep on the bed. She walked up and she shook his shoulder. "Hound."

An eye opened and glared at her blearily."Fuck off." He rolled over, turning away from him.

Arya gave him another shoved, this time digging her fingernails into his shoulder. "Get up, you lazy asshole," she snarled. "Let's move."

He climbed up and shoved her away from him. "Fucking wolf bitch," he growled. "Fine. Go get the horses. I'll be down shortly. I'll grab the supplies."

"Whatever." She turned and headed out the door to the stables. He had been awake for less than a minute and she already was pissed at him. What else was new?

She headed down to the stables and there was the stable boy, asleep in the hay. She had enjoyed chatting with him, although he seemed a little slow. A step up from Hodor, but definitely not all there.

"Vinny," she called out, marching up to him.

He woke with a start, recognition dawning in his eyes. "Oh it's you. Miss... What did you say your name was again?"

She hadn't given him a name before. "Ava," she said, hoping she didn't hesitate too long.

The stable boy didn't seem to notice. "You okay from last night, Miss? That man was a lil' rough with ye. You say he's yer father?"

She tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes," she lied, her teeth gritted. At the look of curiousness on his face, she continued. "He was drunk. I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's a kind man. And he's all I got." She flashed him a smile,

He didn't seem convinced. He got to work helping her saddle up the horses and Arya cursed the Hound to all seven hells. He had to go bringing attention to them with his big asshole moves. No doubt this stupid boy would be blabbing to the entire town. It would only be a matter of time before word spread. The less people knew of them, the better.

She glanced up from the saddle she was tightening to see the stupid Hound coming right now. She was furious with him and she couldn't wait to lay into him later. Still, she had to do something about this stable boy situation.

"Good morning, father," she called out sweetly, trying to sound genuine. "You feel better? That was a lot of wine last night. You frightened my poor friend."

He looked at her as if she had just grown another head. Vinny had also turned to gawk at the Hound. The boy's gaze away from her finally, Arya caught the Hound's eye and gave him an angry glare, silently gesturing to the stable boy.

She pushed up past the boy, moving to the Hound and taking his hand. "You seem much better." She grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it, but as she released him, she dug her fingers into his palm as hard as she could, hoping the stable boy wouldn't notice.

The Hound seemed at a loss for words momentarily. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." The fake smile that he tried to plaster on his face was actually quite frightening.

Great, he was a shit actor. Arya turned her focus to the stable boy who was still eyeing the pair curiously.

"Thanks so much for getting the horses together, Vin," Arya said, turning the sweetness on the boy instead. New tactic. "I hope we can forget about last night. I don't want you to remember me like that."

He tore his glance away from the Hound and turned his focus to Arya. "How would you like me to remember you by?"

She sighed. This was going to be disgusting. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, giving him a firm kiss on the lips. "I'll come back for you some day," she whispered, trying to put on a seductive smile.

The boy's face was flushing and he nodded dumbly. "Thanks, m'lady."

He moved to help her onto the horse, but the Hound was suddenly between them. "That's enough," he growled. He lifted Arya up, a little more gently than usually, and placed her on her horse. "Thanks, boy."

He mounted his horse and Arya followed on hers, turning to wave at the boy. "Bye!" she called out. She turned around back toward the Hound, the smile fading from her face turning to one of disgust.

* * *

The wolf bitch was sneaky, he had to admit her was impressed. He had been quite annoyed with her that morning. The dream he had been having was... well, it was enjoyable. He needed to get a whore soon because his thoughts toward the wolf girl had been quite alarming.

He had been dumbfounded when she had greeted him with a smile when he went down to the stables. Then he saw the damned boy and knew she was putting on an act. It was a relief. The thought of her acting that sweet to him for real was alarming. He had no idea how to react.

She had even kissed his hand. What the bloody fuck was that? She was a bloody good actress, he was beginning to figure out.

Then there had been the kiss between her and the dumb oaf of a stable boy. She had seemed so sincere, he wondered briefly if she was enjoying it. It was then that he decided to intervene. He didn't like the idea of her involved with the lad, who clearly lacked in intelligence.

It had to have been an act, right? As they rode away, she had turned to wave to him and called out a farewell. What the fuck? Was he reading it right?

He turned to gawk at her, when he realized she had steered her horse closer to him and reached over.

She yanked the wine skin from his side and took a swig, swashing it around in her mouth and spitting it on the ground. Then she took a few sips and swallowed quickly. "Ugh. Fucking disgusting," she cried, shuddering. "That lug was even dumber than you."

He couldn't help but laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a full blown laugh. "Damn you, wolf girl," he growled, looking at her with appreciation. "That was pretty convincing."

Her cheeks turned red. She looked like she was about to answer kindly, but then she seemed to realize once again that she was talking to him. She instead scowled at him. "I wouldn't have had to do it if you weren't always drawing fucking attention to us."

So they were back at this. Very well then. "Maybe if you would do what you're fucking told so I don't have to keep looking after you, then we wouldn't have this problem."

She just glared at him. "I don't need your protection," she said hotly.

"Then just fucking go then. Or stay. Perhaps I'll sell you off to the next whorehouse we come across. You seem like you would have a knack for that."

She gasped. "You're an ass!" she sputtered. "I can't wait until I stick Needle in your neck and watch you bleed out." She reached her hand down to brush the handle of her sword, glaring at him.

He snorted. "The day you try something with that damn toothpick will be your last."

She opened her mouth to say something, but apparently decided against it. She pursed her lips and stared straight ahead.

They rode in silence besides the occasional jab. He felt like he had definitely come out on top from their banter. He could practically feel the rage radiating off of her.

They finally made camp in the woods. It was relatively secluded and it would make do. They had been riding all day.

The wolf bitch made a fire and he managed to catch a rabbit. He skinned it and they roasted it over the fire, passing around the skin of wine as well.

They didn't speak much. The occasional grunt or cough, but otherwise silence.

Finally she spoke up, glaring at him over the fire as she yanked the wine from his hand and took a swig. "So what is the plan? Where are we actually going?"

He wasn't expecting that question. "Our best bet would be moving south. We don't want to end up near King's Landing when that dragon bitch finally crosses the sea. I imagine those beasts of hers will be roasting the entire city."

She nodded. "I agree. Perhaps we can look closer to Dorne?"

He grunted in reply. "A bunch of cunts there. It's not quite what it's talked up to be."

"I thought maybe... maybe my family could be hiding out there."

He did feel bad for the poor girl. He had been there when she had been so close to seeing her brother and mother only for them to be murdered seconds before. Rumor had it that the remaining Stark children and the bastard, Jon Snow, had fled South somewhere after the Boltons had nearly wiped out the entire army.

"I wouldn't count on it." He didn't mean to sound so blunt, but still. It was better to be honest than give the girl hope.

She bit her lip. "Well we can check. We aren't fucking doing anything else but riding around. I'm tired of you."

He rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed roll. "Then leave," he said, growing quickly tired of the conversation.

Perhaps it was the wine that was making her so moody, but she just wouldn't quit. "Just because you have no one doesn't mean I have to grow to be old and miserable like you."

"What did you just fucking say?" he had pulled himself up to glare at her. He was not in the mood to play tonight.

"Nothing." She was close to him, glaring at him and staring him down.

He didn't rip his gaze away from her. "Let me make this perfectly fucking clear. I don't need you. In fact, I would be better off without you and your whining, filthy fucking mouth. We're not going to Dorne. Maybe you are, but I'm not."

She was glowering at him. She pushed his chest roughly, which did nothing since he was wearing his armor. "You're too fucking scared. I should just kill you now." She reached for Needle at her belt.

He struck her on the face. She was getting under his skin and he had it. He didn't like any mention of his family and the wolf bitch had it coming. Still, the second his hand made contact with her face, he instantly regretted it. In that moment, he would have given his right arm to take it back.

She looked shocked. The impact had knocked her to the ground. She jumped up immediately, her hand pressed to her face and she just glared at him with so much hate. "Fuck you." She turned and ran into the forest and into the night.

* * *

She was wounded. Yeah, her face stung quite a bit, but she was hurt in a different way that he had laid a hand on her. It just was wrong.

She did not really have a plan as she ran into the forest. She wouldn't go far, she knew. She really did need his protection, whether she liked it or not. Still, she wanted to simmer down and she hoped that if the Hound had a shred of decency, he would be feeling guilty.

 _I hope the guilt eats him alive_. She heard him calling out to her. He was already looking for her? "Wolf girl..." he was calling out. "Arya?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she shimmied up into the nearest tree, disappearing behind a big branch. Let him sweat for a bit.

It was a few minutes later when she heard him blundering through the trees noisily, searching for her. "Come out," he growled. He stopped underneath the tree momentarily, glancing around.

Arya wanted to feel a little bad that she was hiding from him and he was clearly growing concerned, but then she remembered her stinging cheek and any remorse disappeared as quickly as it came. He deserved this.

The Hound continued past the tree and moved further away. His calls grew fainter and then there was nothing.

She slid back out of the tree and headed back in the direction of camp. He would eventually come back and hopefully by then she would cool down and so would he.

She could see the light through the woods of their small fire and she followed the light, trying to tread softly so as not to bring noise to herself. She could just make out the horses, tied to the tree, when a hand grabbed her roughly.

She let out a scream when another hand clapped over her mouth. "You think this is a game?"

Arya relaxed slightly. It was just the Hound, but still.

He was even angrier than before. He slammed her up against the trunk of a tree, lifting her up so that his hips were pressed to hers, pinning her against it. "It's the middle of the fucking night. Are you stupider than I thought?"

She glared at him, their faces inches from each other. "I'd rather risk my chances than have you beat me bloody."

He looked shocked and almost remorseful. "You push me, all fucking day, all fucking night. That mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day."

Arya was breathing heavily, angry at being in close proximity and just growing more furious. She reached her hand down to draw out Needle.

"Enough!" the Hound snarled. He grabbed the thin sword and tossed it a few feet away. "I'm done with your games, you cunt!"

"I'm done with you! Fuck off and let me go. I'll leave you. I know that's what you want" She slapped him with her free hand before he grabbed that one too and pinned it about her head.

"You have no fucking clue what I want," he growled, slamming her shoulders into the tree.

She could see stars. He was being a little too rough. She opened her mouth to retort, when suddenly he was kissing her.

It was a shock. He had her pinned against the tree and had been screaming at her one second, but now his lips were on hers. She paused for a second, instinctively wanting to jerk her head back, but her head hit tree.

The pause was only for a second. Then suddenly she was kissing him back. The hands pinning hers had released her and she had wrapped her tiny hands around his head, holding him closer.

He tasted like wine and not at all unpleasant like the nasty stable boy. What was his name again? She realized she couldn't remember and also that she didn't care. All that she cared about at this moment was the feeling o Hound's lips on her.

Her mouth opened slightly and she let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. It was not a gentle kiss, but an angry one. His lips took what he wanted and he still had her jammed against the tree.

Suddenly she felt a hand toying with her shirt and felt his cool hand slip under, running his fingers along her flat stomach. She leaned closer into the kiss, taking the lead and exploring his mouth. She had not really kissed before. Definitely not like this.

She could feel his fingers drawing lazy circles on her stomach, teasing her. She felt the desire pool between her legs and she knew she wanted him. She had never been with a man, but from the hard length pressing at her from his hips on hers, she could tell her wanted her too.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. A blissful eternity. The distant whinny of one of the horses seemed to break the spell they seemed to be in. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, their lips still inches apart.

Her eyes met his and she was suddenly frightened. Frightened of what they were feeling. His eyes her dark with lust and something else. He withdrew his hand from under her shirt and he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, looking at her with bewilderment.

"Sorry..." Those seemed to be the only words he could muster.

He set her down from the ground and turned toward camp, not looking behind him.

Arya stood at the trunk of the tree, her knees feeling weak. What in the world just happened? She picked up Needle shakily and headed back to the clearing.

The Hound was already settling in on his bed roll. He didn't look at her when she approached. She was thankful. She had absolutely no clue what to say.

 _What now?_ She wondered. _Do I go lay by him?_

She quickly abandoned that silly idea. He was the Hound and he was on her list. Whatever had just transpired had been some freak thing. It wouldn't happen again She wouldn't allow it. They had both had a little too much wine. Maybe he wouldn't remember it in the morning? It was doubtful, but maybe.

Settling on her bed roll, she wrapped the blanket around herself. She knew that she wouldn't forget what had happened. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on anything else, but was failing. She wasn't sure when exactly she fell asleep, but remembered later that she had forgotten to recite her list.

* * *

 **Finally got to that kiss. Woo! Hopefully wasn't too rushed for you. I'm trying to juggle doing homework and writing. Sometimes I just like to write. I have a good idea of the next chapter so perhaps I'll have a little more time to work on it this weekend, otherwise it may have to wait until next weekend. Classes start Monday so I can't devote as much time to this as I would like.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-Pawprynt**


	5. The Guilt

What the fuck was he thinking? The Hound lay on his bedroll, staring up at the stars that peaked through the trees. This was bad. Very bad. What had even happened?

He had felt awful for striking her. The second he did it, he regretted it. There was wine involved and she was doing what she did best: getting under his skin. Still, it was wrong. She was still a kid. Kind of?

Then he had felt fear when he couldn't find her. He knew she wouldn't completely desert, but he still worried. Then when he had found her, he had been so angry with her. Angry and worried she would leave for real. Then there was that fucking kiss. What in seven hells was that all about? And why did he want to do it again?

She was so damn soft. She had practically melted against him it seemed. He had wanted to just lay her down on the forest floor and take her right there. Then he had remember that she was the wolf bitch and that he had to be out of his fucking mind.

He couldn't sleep. He had heard her come back into the clearing and settle down. Was she awake as well? He had no clue what to do. He just knew that it was going to be extremely uncomfortable the next time they had to interact. How do you even follow something up like that?

He lay there for hours. He could hear her breathing slow and he knew she was asleep, but he just couldn't. He was torn between just packing up his horse and leaving or just shaking her awake and finishing what he started. That couldn't happen. This was a mistake.

It seemed like ages when the sun began to peak through the trees. He hadn't slept, only stared up at the stars and analyzed. He hated that he was reading so much into this. He didn't forge relationships for this very reason. This reason and the fact that most women ran for the hills when they saw his face unless they were adequately compensated.

Ugh. This was why he didn't typically try to "feel" unless it was anger. Anger was comfortable. Whatever feeling this was, was not. He hated every second of it.

Scoffing to himself, he pulled himself up from the ground and began packing up the supplies. He tread around Arya and began to get her horse saddled up. Once everything was tacked up, he wasn't sure if he should wake her up or just wait. It just all felt weird.

Finally, he just decided to go with it. _Act natural_ , he told himself. But what was natural for them? He approached the sleeping girl and he nudged her with his foot. "Get up, wolf girl," he growled. Maybe it was fine. Maybe she wouldn't remember?

She stirred and she rolled over, her eyes opening to frown at him. Her eyes met his and her cheeks reddened. She quickly averted her glance and got up, busying herself with rolling up her bedroll.

Fuck. She clearly remembered. This was going to be a shitty fucking day. Where did they go from here? He noticed with horror that there was a bruise forming on her eye and cheek. He really was a monster.

They mounted their horses and they took off. The first couple hours were silent. He did not even try to glance at her. He wasn't about to start anything. Look where that had gotten him?

Finally, she must have been feeling the pressure because she cleared her throat.

He turned to cast his eyes at her.

She cleared her throat again.

"Get the fuck on with it," he growled.

She narrowed her eyes. "So... that was a lot wine last night."

"Yeah." That was his best reply. Wow he was a fucking pussy. But what else could he say?

She seemed annoyed that he wasn't adding more to the conversation. "Fine. I'll just say it since you're too much of a fucking pussy. Who's the fucking adult here?" She paused as she watched him open his mouth to make an angry retort. She continued hurriedly, "Last night. We had a lot of wine. Shit happened. I think we can just move on and not talk about it. It was a mistake. I think we can both agree on that."

He nodded. "Consider it forgotten, wolf girl." He bit his lip. "Sorry about your face, little wolf. It will heal up just fine."

She scoffed. "Is that supposed to comfort me? I sure don't want to end up looking like you."

Ouch. So this is how she was going to play. "It's not too late for me to stick your face in a fire," he snarled. "Let's keep going. Find a town and settle in. Stock up on supplies."

"Whatever." She tossed her hair behind her back as she turned her focus to the road ahead of her. "No more fucking wine though."

Deciding not to respond, he just bit his lip. She was clearly embarrassed by what had happened. He was too. He just had a myriad of other emotions as well, many of which he had no desire to even address. Perhaps it was just this traveling with her. Suddenly he knew just the thing that would make things better.

* * *

The ride that morning had been awkward. Arya had felt it and she knew that the Hound felt it and she knew that he knew that she felt it. What a mess.

She had finally broken the silence and he had not even thrown her a bone. He had started it, so he probably felt responsible. He totally was responsible, but she could have stopped him.

Why didn't she stop him? That was the question that she had been asking herself all morning as they rode in silence. He did a lot of shit things, like slapping her, but he would have stopped if she told him to. She was sure of it.

Regardless, it was over. She was pretty sure that she had made it clear that what had transpired between them had been a mistake. She refused to let herself speculate on what he might be feeling. They had been a little heavy on the wine and this was what happened. It wouldn't happen again.

The worst part, though, was her emotional battle. She had zero experience with boys. She had spent a lot of her childhood hanging out with boys and of course she was more comfortable around them, but this was completely different. The Hound was no boy. He was a man. Men were harder to figure out, in her opinion.

She couldn't squelch the feeling inside that they both had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. One second she had been raging mad at him, the next she had her tongue in his mouth and his hand up her shirt. That could not possibly be normal.

Arya reached up to push the flyaway hairs back behind her ear. She brushed the bruise on her cheek and she winced. That fucker had a mean punch and she suspected he hadn't hit her as hard as he could. She imagined he could break all the bones in her face if he wanted to.

 _He would never hurt me. At least not on purpose_. She frowned. This was going to be an awkward fucking trip if they continued on in silence. She longed for the normalcy that was typically between them. Right now, the air was thick with awkwardness and she did not think she could handle it much longer. It was making her insane.

The sun was setting and she cleared her throat. "Shall we make camp somewhere?"

He grunted in response. "Fine. Just up here." He gestured a little ways a head.

Nodding her approval, they approached and they set up camp, getting to work building the fire in almost companionable silence were it not for the unspoken tension between them. With the camp set up and the horses watered, Arya was getting restless. She wanted something, anything to make the awkwardness go away. The Hound had ventured out into the woods, mumbling something under his breath.

She stretched her arms and she stood up, drawing Needle . She moved away from the fire and began to practice her water dancing moves, slashing at the air. She did not practice nearly as much as she used to. The nights usually had been spent talking... well, arguing, with the Hound. It was a relief to be doing something she loved again.

She could feel a bead of sweat forming on her brow and she jumped about, stabbing her imaginary enemy repeatedly. Tonight, it was Cersei. She hated that bitch with all of her soul and the regent queen's untimely demise was one that she was looking forward to immensely.

She imagined the queen's look of helplessness and fear before she stabbed her in the throat. "My name is Arya Stark and I wanted my face to be the last thing you see before I kill you," she snarled, jabbing Needle roughly in the air at Cersei's imaginary throat.

A loud snort cut through the air and she jumped. The Hound was back and he was eying her with amusement. "You really think you'll get close enough to the queen with that toothpick and be able to take her out?" He laughed, settling down near the fire.

She felt her cheeks redden slightly. "I'll get my chance and I'm going to stick Needle right through her throat and watch her bleed out. Not unlike what I'm going to do to you one day."

The Hound rolled his eyes. "Then get on with it. I'm tired of your bloody list. If you're going to take your shot, then do it." He pulled himself up and he withdrew his sword lazily. He gestured her with his other hand. "Come on then, wolf girl. What's your plan?"

Arya's eyes narrowed. "Don't play games if you aren't ready to lose, Hound." She brandished Needle in front of her. Was this actually happening? She doubted it, based on the amusement in his eyes. Maybe she could still get a good poke in, that would teach him.

The Hound took a lazy step toward her, his heavy sword drawn and to his side. "You've got your one chance, go on."

Arya charged forward and slashed Needle out in front of her, only to have it blocked by the Hound's huge sword. Gritting her teeth, she jumped around him, trying to poke him as he turned around. Blocked again.

The Hound was laughing even more. It seemed the asshole was back. "You'd be dead by now, wolf girl. How can you expect to knock off anyone from that list when you can't even handle your bloody toothpick."

"I'll... I'll tire you out and then I'll take my shot. All it takes is one." She ducked and tried to jab him again, unsuccessfully.

He yawned. "I am growing tired. It's a bore." He moved forward and slashed his sword in her direction, causing her to stumble back. In a quick movement as she caught her balance, he had approached and knocked Needle out of her hand. He pushed her down roughly and kicked Needle a few feet away, brandishing his sword over her, pointed right at her chest.

Well fuck. She glowered up at the blade just inches from her face.

"I told you, you had one shot." He was clearly enjoying this. The gloating bastard.

She pulled herself up halfway, the blade just brushing her chest. "I'll have my moment," she said finally.

Laughing, he pulled his sword back and sheathed it. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up so hard that her body came careening into his chest. She glanced up at him, still doing her best to glare. Unfortunately, as their bodies pushed closer, she had something different running through her mind. Ugh. She took one hand and placed it tentatively on his chest, wondering briefly if his heart was beginning to race like hers.

He was the one that pushed her away. "That's enough. We'll go find a town tomorrow and we will get some supplies. Maybe then we can discuss travel plans. Perhaps you were right about Dorne."

She raised her eyebrows, but made no reply. Turning to pick up Needle, she settled back down on her mat, accepting the stale piece of bread he had handed her.

Later that night as she lay on the mat, shivering from the cold wind that was blowing through, she replayed the events that had occurred the night before and then the feeling that had transpired after the fight. Perhaps this was just a phase. Something she needed to get out of her system. Perhaps a good fondling would do them both good. After all, they had been stuck together for years. Human had needs, right?

Shaking that ugly feeling from her head, she rolled over on the mat, turning to watch the great man sleeping across the fire. What was it about him that was making her so curious? Was it because he was the person she spent nearly all her time with? Or was it something deeper? Or was she just getting sexually frustrated? Nearly 17, she would be married off with one or two babes right now had the war not started.

She bit her lip. Why was she even thinking so much into this? Feelings were messy. She would rather just go on her way and knock the people off her list. And then what? She could work on finding what was left of her family and then just learn to fight. That would be quite the life.

She stifled a yawn and rolled back over to her other side. Perhaps some sleep would clear her head. She would give anything for some clarity.

* * *

The wolf girl was acting odd. Things had seemed relatively normal after their little face off if you could call it that. He stole a quick glance at her as they rode their horses down the path through the woods.

The bruise on her face was still pretty bad. He would definitely be picking up some type of salve from the maester to treat it. Her arm probably needed rebandaging too. For all her injuries, she seemed unbothered by the whole thing.

He was bothered though. He had done a lot of horrible things in his life, but striking her had made him feel like shit. Every time he looked at her face and saw the welt, he felt ashamed. He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't. Either he would focus on the bruise and feel guilty, or he would glance at her lips and feel something else.

Fuck. He knew he just needed a good lay. They were approaching a village and he had a golden lion in his coin pouch that was just singing to be spent on a juicy whore. That had to be it. They did not normally have the extra coins, but he was sure they could spare one. It would fucking make him feel better on the one hand, and on the other, it would reiterate the message that the kiss shared between him and the wolf bitch had been a mistake and related to the natural passions of men rather than driven by something else.

This was what he told himself as they approached the establishment. It was a rather dirty village. The stable boy looked rather greasy and, after witnessing the greedy up and down glance he had cast at the unsuspecting wolf girl, the Hound took it upon himself to see the horses to the stable with him rather than leaving that job to Arya as per usual. He had tossed her a few coins and told her to get them a room.

After seeing the horses to their stalls, he headed back up to the inn where the girl was waiting for him outside a door. "It's kind of disgusting," she warned him.

Brushing past her into the room, he had to note that it was not a high class establishment. It was filthy and it reeked of wine, smoke, and god knows what else. Still, it still beat the ground.

"I'll grab some supplies. Just... stay here or stay out of trouble. I'm not going to be coming to your fucking rescue every damned time you wander off."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to take advantage and take a fucking bath. No need to worry yourself about me."

He laughed cruelly. "That's where you're mistaken. I couldn't give two shits about what happens to you."

Glaring, she gave him a shove as she moved past him toward the tub. "Right. Well go on then."

Cursing the wolf bitch under his breath, the Hound exited and hit the streets. He was at least responsible with getting some supplies. More bread, more jerky. He even stocked up on a little wine. It was a hard fucking journey and if he wanted wine, he would fucking drink it.

After a trip to the maester, he was feeling pretty damned good. Finally time to fix that itch that had been bothering him for quite some time.

The brothel seemed pretty standard. A few women shot him dazzling smiles as he walked in. The smell of perfume was nauseating. Coughing slightly, he was approached by a woman donning a fur coat, presumably the madam.

"Evening, my sir," she purred. "What sort of interests can I assist you with?" She pursed her lips slightly as her eyes caught sight of his burned face.

It didn't even bother him. He was used to it. "I'm at the inn. I'm not too picky. Just someone who isn't going to be... put off by my... affliction."

She flashed him a dazzling smile. "I have just the girl." She disappeared behind the curtained entry way and emerged a few minutes later, leading a young woman behind her. "This is Starla," she said proudly.

The woman truly was striking. Her hair was long and a muddy brown... like Arya. Her piercing gray eyes were highlighted by heavy makeup. He felt his jaw tighten. No... too similar.

"Uh... sorry. No brown hair. No gray eyes. Just... give me someone else."

The woman seemed unphased as she shooed the girl away and emerged once again with a redheaded girl. "Is this more to your liking?"

He hardly looked at her, but it was enough to know she bore no resemblance. Perfect. The last thing he needed was to have another reason to think about...her while he was curing himself of his impure thoughts of the past few days. "She's fine."

Dragging the woman behind him by the arm, he led her back toward the inn. It wasn't the first time he had brought a whore while traveling with the wolf bitch. She would usually leave, wait outside, or just sleep away from the bed. He didn't really give a fuck.

As they approached the door, he wondered briefly if this was some sort of mistake. Was this totally uncalled for? The woman must have sensed his hesitation because she reached down and stroked his cock through his trousers. "Come on, I'm ready to play," she giggled, planting a kiss on the unscarred side of his face.

Feeling his body react to the whore's experienced hand, he pushed the doubts out of his mind. "Me too," he said, and he pushed the door open to the room, pulling the whore inside with him.

* * *

 **This chapter was a little harder for me to write. I had to do a lot of the inner dialogue that is going through their heads. I have my idea of what happens next, but just have to get there. Classes do actually start tomorrow and it's my busiest semester yet. However, I'll do my best to update as regularly as possible. Hopefully this weekend.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows so far and hanging in there! I apologize in advance for any errors. Perhaps I'll have my sister start to check these for me before I post. She's busy too though and I'm unsure if she feels the same way about these characters that I do and her edits might reflect that :) Take care everyone!**

 **-Pawprynt**


	6. The Whore

Arya had been giving her latest interactions with the Hound a lot of thought. Maybe there was something there. Just some tension. Perhaps it would be best to just confront him and let things happen as they may. Perhaps letting off a little steam was exactly what the pair needed to get things back to normal, where they only interacted with hateful words.

She was too wound up to think on the matter anymore. When he came back, she would see what kind of mood he was in and play it from there. There wasn't much use in planning what to do now since he had been so damn unreadable lately.

She scoffed and she picked up the tiny mirror at the side of the bath, examining the bruise on her face. She was no longer upset about it, but more intrigued. It made her seem meek, she decided. The sympathetic look the innkeeper had given her and the glances. What must they think of her? Perhaps it could be used to her advantage somehow? Anyways, it would fade eventually, as bruises do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. She set the mirror down quickly and she adjusted herself, trying not to look too interested. Time to gauge what kind of mood the Hound was in.

He was suddenly in the room and he glanced at her a quick second before averting his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, when she saw his hand pulling someone behind him into the room before closing the door.

Arya could tell instantly the woman was a whore. The way she was dressed and the way she allowed herself to just be led were two instant red flags. The woman was laughing and saying something along the lines of "I'm so ready," when Arya cleared her throat loudly, causing the woman to jump and whip her head around, startled.

"What the fuck is this?" she demanded from the tub, turning to glare at the Hound.

He turned to her with a cold glare. "What does it fucking look like? Either get out or shut up." The Hound tugged the woman toward him and pushed her toward the bed. "Ignore her. Take off your clothes," he commanded, turning his gaze away from Arya and fixating it on the red haired woman.

Arya could not believe it. A fucking whore? Really? It wasn't like this was the first time, but it still annoyed her to no end, especially now after the crazy shit that had been going on between them. She had definitely misjudged his interactions with her. She had thought him embarrassed or perhaps harboring some type of attraction to her. Clearly fucking not.

Still, she was shaking with anger. How dare he spend their money on frivolous whores when they ate stale bread all too often. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then snapped it closed. Perhaps she should just wait it out.

Closing her eyes briefly and trying to just focus, she pulled herself out of the tub, wrapping a blanket around her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Hound, still dressed for the most part, advancing on the woman. So fucking annoying.

She was pulling on her own clothes when she heard the whore's stupid moans. "You're so strong, ser," she was whispering. "My handsome knight."

Arya snorted at this comment, stifling back full blown laughter. She could tell from the stiffening of the Hound's posture that he heard her, though his back was facing her as he thrust into the woman. The candle had been blown out and it was dimmer in the area, but Arya could still make out his stupid form fucking the stupid whore.

Arya wondered why he left his clothes on. Probably because he was a lazy shit, but perhaps there were other reasons. Regardless, she was annoyed as fuck at him and she could not remember a time in her life she had hated the Hound more than she did in that moment. Who did he think he was?

She tore her gaze away from the pair for a moment before the idea came to her. If he wanted to disrespect her by bringing a whore into their living space, then he should be prepared for whatever consequences. She grabbed the candle stick near her, holding it away from her face and she sauntered over to the bed.

The Hound didn't notice her. He was too busy fucking the woman beneath him, who was recycling the same few phrases of "So strong!" "Give it to me, ser!" and "My beautiful knight." while keeping her eyes squeezed shut.

Arya walked up to the pair, averting her eyes from the action going on below their hips. She took her hand and she gently tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Miss?" she said, trying to keep her voice timid.

The woman's eyes flew open and the Hound paused his barbaric thrusting to glare at Arya, looking even more frightening than usual.

"What is this?" the whore demanded, turning to glance quickly at the Hound. "If she is joining in, I'll need another coin at least."

The Hound began to speak. "She's not joining us. She's leaving. Get the fuck out of here, wolf bitch." He gave her a rough shove back.

Arya glared at him. She turned her attention to the woman. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss. I was just afraid. He hurt me when I didn't please him just like he wanted. I didn't want the same thing to happen to someone like you." She lifted the candle closer to her face, illuminating the bruise across her face.

The whore's eyes seemed to widen as she gazed upon the bruise on Arya's face and she cast a glance at the Hound, more than a mere flicker of fear in her eyes.

Arya backed away and blew out the candle, turning back to head toward the door. There was no way in hell she was going to wait around for the aftermath of whatever was about to occur. Still, she had to pause and glance back at the pair.

The Hound looked as though he wanted to strangle her. The whore was already pushing at his chest and pulling herself out from under him, murmuring something about needing to leave. She was throwing her clothes back on and flipping the coin back on the bed before hurrying out the door, pushing past Arya fearfully into the night.

Arya smirked at the Hound, unable to help herself from rubbing it in just a bit. Served him right and they still had the coin. The fucking Hound should be thanking her. She turned to follow the frightened whore out the door.

She was in the hallway and closing the door behind her, when suddenly an arm had grabbed her roughly and pulled her back in the room. He had moved with alarming speed for a man who had just been left in the middle of a fucking.

The door slammed and the Hound was slamming her up against the door. "What the fuck is your problem, you cunt?" he snarled, jamming her again against the door.

She could see stars. It was pretty forceful. Still, she bit her lip and she just raised her eyes to meet his, shoving him roughly on the chest, but seemingly having no effect on him. "Fuck you. You can do that elsewhere. I'm not going to stay up all night listening to the sound of your fucking."

The Hound slammed her again against the door. "I do whatever the fuck I want. If you have a fucking problem, then get the fuck out and don't fucking come back next time."

Another slam had her smacking her head on the door quite painfully. She let out an involuntary yelp of pain and her hand flew up to grab the top of her head. "Fuck you. You're such a pig. I hate you and I should have killed you when I had the chance."

He laughed cruelly, shoving her again against the door, but with slightly less force this time. "You and your fucking list. You'll never kill anyone off the damn thing. You're not focused, you're careless. Where's your fucking toothpick now?" A hand reached down and brushed against her hip and across the front of her stomach, fingers just grazing the clothing. "Not fucking with you. You're dead."

Arya glanced over across the Hound's shoulder to the tub, where Needle was resting against the ledge. Fuck. She turned her gaze to him, glaring. "Fuck you." She slapped him hard on the face and kicked him simultaneously.

Unphased, he grabbed her wrists and held them over his head with one hand, ignoring her angry struggles. "You're fucking weak,' he growled hoarsely.

His hand had started to caress her hip again, running along the hem of her shirt before dipping under it, brushing gently across her flat belly and toying with the edge of her trousers.

Arya could feel her breathing grow a little heavier. She bit her lip and she turned to glower at the Hound. "You're fucking disgusting. I'm not your fucking whore."

"Tell me to stop," he whispered, his body now pinning hers to the door and his hand dipping into her trousers, his fingers lingering on the edge of her panties.

She drew in a breath, opening her mouth to tell him to fuck off, when suddenly he dipped his finger inside her, brushing against the sensitive flesh.

The words she was about to utter were lost as she instead let out a soft gasp as she felt his fingers begin to gently caress the heat between her legs.

The Hound slipped one finger inside her, his thumb massaging the hot mound of nerves between her legs. He had released her wrists and instead used the free hand to tug her trousers down more, giving his hand freer access.

While the one finger moved inside her, she could feel her breath growing more ragged. Her hands were suddenly around his neck and she let out a soft moan as his hand brushed the sensitive bulb between her legs.

The Hounds face was inches from hers, his eyes glaring into hers with an unreadable glance. "I said tell me to stop," he snarled, his breath painting her lips.

Arya had thrown her head back as he pushed a second finger inside her. It was tight and she knew this was wrong, but she wasn't sure what came over her. She moved her lips closer so they barely brushed his. "I fucking heard you the first time," she snarled, shooting him a scowl before pushing her lips against his.

The kiss the followed was angry, not unlike the kiss the two had shared in the woods a few nights before. The Hound was pressed against her, his tongue brushing against hers. She let out an involuntary moan as his tongue and fingers ravaged her.

The anger seemed to dissipate and suddenly she wanted to just be closer to him. His hips were pushed too close against her for her to reach down to them, but she took her hands and she wrapped them around the back of his head, pulling his head closer as his lips claimed her.

His hand was still working its magic between her legs. Just the two fingers inside her were enough to leave her writhing in his arms. It was fucking tight, but it felt so good. That in combination with his thumb rubbing her clit and she could feel the climax coming soon, her body tensing and she felt the pleasure building up and up.

The Hound must have been able to sense it too. He slowed down slightly, his fingers moving within her and his thumb moving in lazy circles. He had moved his lips down to press some soft kisses on her neck.

Arya was panting. She could feel herself so close to climax. She struggled against him, pushing her hips up closer to him, urging him to move harder, faster.

He seemed to be taking his sweet time, moving his lips to press another kiss to her cheek, snickering at her sigh of frustration. He was nibbling on her ear lobe, suddenly moving even slower.

Frustrated, Arya yanked hair, feeling her breath making her chest heave even more heavily than she anticipated. "Fucking get on with it," she half snarled, half whimpered.

The fingers began to work within her harder, the thumb massaging her clit in a tight circle, his lips nipping her earlobe.

She thought she was going to die. The pleasure was mounting up and she could feel the tidal wave of pleasure, getting higher and higher.

His gruff voice was in her ear. "Come for me, wolf girl. Now."

The orgasm hit her like a stampede of stallions. She was nearly screaming as the waves of pleasure rolled over her, her body shaking as his hand pulled away from between her legs to help hold her in place as her body quaked.

She was trembling as the pleasure slowly subsided. He was holding her up against the door still and her legs were wrapped around him as well as her arms. She was panting and suddenly it began to dawn on her again where she was and who it was holding her against the fucking door. What the fuck had just happened again?

She blinked, her eyes meeting his and he seemed just as confused. He was starting to set her down slowly when there was a sudden banging on the door.

The Hound pulled Arya away from the door, turning to glower at the knob, where another knock sounded. "What?" he snarled.

"It's just the innkeep, ser," a timid voice called out. "Was merely checking on you - the woman ran out awfully quick."

"We're fine." The Hound snarled.

Arya had fixed the trousers and had turned toward the bed, feeling the redness in her cheeks burn. Whatever trance they had been in was now broken and she couldn't believe what had just happened.

The Hound turned, suddenly not looking much at her either. He had reached into the satchel and he tossed the salve he had purchased at the maester. "For your face." He turned back toward the door, tugging it open.

Arya caught it in her hands before glancing up at him, still feeling herself growing hot from just staring at him. "Where are you going?"

He didn't even turn back to look at her. "To get some fucking air." The door slammed and he was gone.

Arya raised her eyebrows. Would he be going to find that whore? She wondered. Likely not, although she wondered what sort of pleasure he had gotten out of what had just transpired.

She couldn't fucking believe it. She should have told him to stop, but she hadn't. Her body was still reeling from the best orgasm she had ever experienced in her life. It was fucking phenomenal. But it was the Hound and she hated him. He took advantage of her when she was vulnerable. That was the case here, right?

She turned and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Serious though, what the fuck had just happened? She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. That had really been something else.

She turned to lay on her side, watching the door. Where had he run off to? She thought about following him, but decided against it. Brushing a lock of hair behind her head, she bit her lip and let out a deep breath. Things were definitely going to be getting more complicated.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than I would have liked. I'm hoping to have another one up later this week, but we shall see. With school having started, I'm very busy with my outside obligations. I'll update as often as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	7. The Dog

The Hound pushed past the startled Innkeeper and out the door and into the streets. He didn't have a specific plan of where he would be going, just that he needed to get the fuck out of that room.

He contemplated just tacking up Stranger and riding away. That seemed like the responsible option, especially since the other idea running through his head involved storming back into the room and finishing what had been started. How did it even begin?

Perhaps bringing the whore into the room had not been such a good idea, but he had not expected the wolf bitch to intervene. That had shocked him and pissed him off pretty good. Who did she think she was, interfering with his fucking? It had been enough to piss him off.

His first mistake was probably putting himself in such close proximity. The yelling and the insults just seemed to add to the tension between them and then it had been too easy to just touch her. He had expected her to push him away, but her compliance and kiss had only fed his own desire. God she was so fucking tight. He should have figured that. Virgin. So fucking tight and so fucking easy to wind up and set off.

The Hound leaned against the side of the building and let himself sink to a crouching position. He put his hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut. The scent on his fingers caused him to jerk his hand away. Seven hells... What was he going to do with her?

He leaned his head back against the wall of the inn, taking a deep breath and trying to clear his mind. He'd have to go back in there. With any luck, she was asleep. Still, tomorrow there would be that awkwardness. This time, there had not been any wine to blame their actions on. It would make for an interesting morning for sure.

The Hound headed back inside and slipped quietly into the room. A quick glance at the bed and the sound of soft, even breathing told him that Arya was sleeping. Thank god for that, at least.

Bolting the door behind him, he crept up to the giant bed and gently eased himself onto it, careful not to wake the sleeping wolf girl. Settling in, he lay on his side to gaze upon the girl just inches away from him.

The moon shining in from the window cast a faint light on her face. Her lips were parted softly and her hand was stretched out in front of her. A tiny smile had spread on her lips and she let out a particularly girly giggle.

The Hound nearly jumped, wondering if she had woken, but realized from her eyes still closed that she was dreaming. Interesting indeed.

Sleeping Arya smiled again and she whispered, "Sandor..."

What the fuck was going on? She never used his real name, nor had he given her express permission to do so. Not that he cared either way, but still. He was pleased that she used that name. Something about the sweet way she said it made him feel a little fuller. It was hard to explain.

He needed to get a fucking grip on himself. He wondered when he had gotten so soft. The wolf bitch had this effect on him and he did not know how much longer he could stand it. He knew he had to be the adult in this situation, especially since he was the fucking adult. She was a girl! This would have to stop before it got out of control.

She would be a lady. Even though he wanted to snort with laughter at the thought of her being docile enough to be some lord's wife, he knew that was what her future held. Ladies were virgins until marriage and this was very important if she was to have any good life once the war was over. It would end eventually and they would part their separate ways.

There was no future for them. He didn't want a fucking future, but even if he did, he knew there was none. He would likely continue living as a sellsword or perhaps a mercenary. She would eventually be contained in a castle and pleasing some lord. That's just how life was meant to be. At one time, he could have been a knight, but that dream had been literally burned away years ago after Gregor had shoved him in a fire and turning him away from knighthood. No woman, even a homely one, would be thrilled at having to wake up to his ugly mug every morning.

Nor did he want to wake up to someone every morning. Sure, he tolerated the wolf bitch, but she was different. The girl had grown on him, but he would rather die than admit that. It would be for the best if they parted ways sooner than later. The way things were going, he could tell it was going to be difficult.

The Hound tore his gaze away from her and rolled over on his back, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He would begin looking at arrangements for them to go their separate ways. The sooner, the better. Perhaps the trip toward Dorne to potentially find Sansa would be beneficial. He could leave her with Sansa and then be on his way.

Dorne. So be it. He could feel himself finally getting sleepy and he will himself not to replay the image of her head thrown back and her lips parting as she orgasmed in his arms. Fuck. Shaking his head, he imagined killing Gregor and as that thought calmed him, he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

She awoke to the Hound snoring next to her. He was faced toward her and his eyes were shut. He seemed oddly peaceful. Arya yawned and she stretched. She wondered when he had come back last night because she couldn't remember. She did remember their last interaction and she felt her body tingle at that thought.

Arya had the sudden urge to reach out to him and just touch him, maybe lightly brush her fingers across his face. She had reached her hand over and was centimeters from him when he stirred and she snatched her hand back.

Climbing out of bed, she began to pack up their bags and prepare to head out. She wondered where they would be headed today. Another day, another journey. She left the packed bags by the door and, fastening Needle to her side, hurried out to the stables to ready the horses.

By the time she had saddled both and led them out of the stable, the Hound had awoken and wandered outside, carrying the few items they had packed. Wordlessly, he attached the bags to the saddles and helped lift Arya up onto her horse, drawing his hands away from her hips rather quickly before mounting his own horse.

The pair had not spoken as they rode away from the town. Arya was beginning to fear this would be another long, awkward day.

Finally, the Hound cleared his throat. "Girl, I've been thinking about where to go next. It doesn't do us good to wander without a destination.""

Arya turned to glance at him, her eyebrows raised. "Go on."

"I think we should go to Dorne. Maybe try to find Sansa." He seemed to be deliberately avoiding looking at her.

"Dorne? Didn't I suggest that a few nights ago and you slugged me?" She couldn't help but give him a little guilt. She wasn't the nice one.

He did not even wince, although his gaze flickered over her face quickly before toward the path in front of him again. "Aye. Dorne might be the best chance to find your family. We need to be going our separate ways anyway."

That stung a little. She did not know what to say. She knew they could not be traveling companions forever, but the thought of losing him after all this time was scary. Still, she wouldn't let on. She forced a laugh. "About damn time."

Without looking at her, he urged Stranger to move slightly faster. "Dorne it is," he growled.

Not replying, she focused on the road ahead of her. Perhaps this was the beginning of the end. Perhaps it was for the best, but she did not like this feeling. "How long will it take to get to Dorne?"

He shrugged. "A couple weeks if we're lucky. We will want to steer clear of King's Landing. There will be some kinks to work out in order to sail there."

"Okay..."

He turned to glare at her. "Any other fucking questions?"

Scowling back, she retorted, "No. Shut up."

And he did. They rode several more hours in silence, neither bothering to look at one another. The path was getting more and more woody and the snow was beginning to fall. Arya wrapped her cloak around her tighter, rubbing her hands together to keep warm as they plundered through.

They finally stopped to make camp and exchanged few words. Arya built a fire while the Hound hunted a small rabbit and skinned it. They were sitting in the silence, staring into the fire when the sound of sticks breaking cut through the air.

Arya jumped slightly at the sound, casting an alarmed glance at the Hound. He was alert as well, standing up and drawing his sword, motioning wordlessly for Arya to get up as well. Pulling herself up, she withdrew Needle and gazed out into the darkness, wondering what or who would be coming to greet them in their campsite.

* * *

The Hound stood with his sword drawn, his heart rate picking up ever so slightly. What on earth could be approaching their camp? Had the fire been too big? They were pretty far off the path and it had seemed pretty secluded. He really was not in the mood to chop off any heads.

Another branch snapped and he tensed up, ready to start slashing at the first fucker to come through the trees. If they could have just one night where there wasn't something...

A large, brown dog came slinking into the clearing. It seemed to walk with an unsteady gait and as the small fire lit up its face, the Hound could see the dull eyes and the foaming mouth.

Arya moved forward. "You were afraid of a little dog?"she sneered, turning her attention to the beast that was staggering toward them.

The Hound grabbed her arm and jerked her back roughly, brandishing his sword. "Don't fucking touch it. Are you blind? It's clearly mad."

She glanced at it closer, her gray eyes widening slightly as she watched the poor animal. "Oh..."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't watch if it's going to upset you." He advanced on the dog, which looked up at him without really seeing him.

Arya had turned away and laid down on her bed mat, pointedly making sure she did not look anywhere near the Hound or the unfortunate beast.

The damn girl had no problem sticking her sword through men that wronged her and she kept a fucking list, yet killing an animal seemed to upset her. Women made no sense. The Hound quickly ended the poor creature's misery and immediately cleaned his sword. You didn't mess with that madness. He had seen it take over men once or twice and it was quite disturbing.

Returning to the fire, he settled down on the mat, glancing over at Arya who was laying down and staring into the fire.

"It's done." He wasn't quite sure why he was initiating conversation with her, but it seemed like she was a little rattled by the incident.

Her eyes flickered toward him, her mouth set in a harsh line. "I fucking gathered that from you sitting back on your ass."

"What the fuck is your problem?" he snarled, annoyed. "Next time should I just let it infect you? I'd be stabbing my sword through your chest the next morning, idiot girl."

Shooting him a deathly glare, she sat up from her relaxed position to turn her body toward him. "Animals aren't rotten like people... like you. It's just a shame that things like that happen."

He laughed rudely. "Look who 's become a bleeding heart. I knew it was a matter of time."

The Hound could tell her cheeks had reddened despite the fire dying out. "There's a difference between being a bleeding heart and having some fucking compassion, you dick. Just because you aren't capable of feelings doesn't mean I have to be stone cold to get the job done."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, wolf bitch." He was done with her attitude tonight. Shooting her a dark glare, he flopped back on his mat and turned away.

He heard her begin her list and he just gritted his teeth, trying to drown out her voice so he could get a little sleep.

* * *

Arya awoke to a thin blanket of snow upon her. She was shivering like no other and she was surprised that the weather had taken such a turn. The sky had looked clear the night before and she had not expected another flurry.

Pulling herself up and dusting off the snow, she saw the Hound, still asleep and covered in a thin layer of snow as well. Turning her attention away from him, she saw the snowy lump of the poor dog from the night before.

She quickly averted her eyes and set to work readying the horses. It had disappointed her to see such a suffering animal. The Hound's teasing had not helped things either. She was already annoyed with him to begin with. She knew the creature had to die, but it was still disappointing. It had brought back memories of Nymeria and she tried to keep those buried deep because it still hurt to think about her direwolf.

The sound of the Hound cursing indicated to her that he was not aware they were supposed to get snow. Winter was coming and although they were used to a flurry or two, it was still less fun. Arya knew they would need to get warmer clothes and blankets as they traveled. Hopefully heading south toward Dorne would keep them ahead of the cold weather.

"We need to get more warm supplies," she told the Hound as she handed him the reins to Stranger, not bothering to even look at him.

"Then we'll be needing more money soon too." He lifted her up on her horse before pulling himself up on his own.

She sneered. "Maybe if some of us spent a little less money on fucking whores, we wouldn't run into this problem."

"Fuck off, wolf bitch. That's none of your concern."

"Since this involves our money, money that I helped you steal, then yes, it is my fucking concern," she replied hotly, glaring at him and refusing to avert her eyes.

He glared back, his eyes searing her angrily. "I do what I damn well please and if you don't like it, then you're free to leave."

"Oh please. You need me more than I need you. You're old and everyone recognizes you." She laughed cruelly at him, cutting him off with her horse and assuming the lead.

"You're nothing but a scrawny, annoying wolf bitch. I would gladly part ways with you at the nearest opportunity. Why the fuck do you think we're going to Dorne?"

"Why?"

"So I can dump you on any possible relatives and be rid of you at last." He and Stranger had shouldered in to push into the lead.

Arya huffed angrily and chewed her lip. He really was a stubborn asshole. "Fine. But we still need supplies."

Not even looking back at her, he growled, "Fine. Next town through these woods, we'll get some fucking supplies. And I'll get whatever fucking whores I want."

Really? Again with the whores. "Ok. Me too."

This seemed to get his attention because he turned around to look at her. "What do you mean, 'me too?'"

Smirking at him, she made direct eye contact. "I get a prostitute as well. I know they have males in those brothels. Perhaps it's time I get some experience from these seasoned professionals. It's only fair."

"Like fucking hell you will! "

She laughed. There really was nothing quite as satisfying as getting underneath his skin and knowing she was responsible for his rage. "Part of my money, I deserve it."

Clearly bothered and angry, he seemed at a loss for words momentarily before he finally spoke up, "I'm not paying for some cunt to fuck you bloody."

Trying not to wince visibly at the grotesque visual that put in her head, she tossed her hair and sneered at him. "I'm sure if you won't pay for it, I can get someone else to pay me for it. Gotta keep warm. Winter's coming you know!"

He seemed flabbergasted and looked like he was about to murder her.

Laughing, she kicked her horse and urged it faster, cantering past him and moving ahead at a relatively high speed. The Hound was clearly rattled and she was satisfied with this.

The sound of the hoofbeats behind her indicated he was catching up to her. He shoved her roughly, but not enough to fall off her horse, before taking the lead again.

Arya couldn't help but smile as they fell into their usual game of racing ahead to maintain the lead. Maybe that awkward phase was coming to an end and things would be going back to how they were before. She would not necessarily mind that.

Following the Hound, she laughed as she passed him again, shoving him. Things might finally be turning around.

* * *

 **So yeah, it has been kind of a hellish week. School is at an all time crazy. I have ideas of where I want to push the chapters, but it's just getting there and also finding the time to write it down. This whole adult thing is hard.**

 **I appreciate the reviews and follows. I'll hopefully have an update later this week. Things are just a little crazy until Tuesday at the earliest.**

 **Have a great weekend and feel free to leave me a review!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	8. The Detour

The wolf girl seemed to be in an oddly cheery mood. Her constant berating of him was just enough to get under his skin and make him grit his teeth. He liked it, though.

The snow was getting to be a little much though. It was coming down thicker and thicker as they continued on their path. He could tell she was getting colder because she had grown quiet and kept rubbing her hands together. He could see her shoulders shaking and he wondered how much further they would have to go before they reached the next town. His map indicated it was a good 30 miles through the woods. Not so promising for today, especially given her condition.

"We'll have to stop soon, wolf girl," he growled. "We won't reach the next town for at least another day. We should get warm."

She didn't even protest or make any sort of snide comment. She must have been even colder than he had originally expected. She climbed off her horse and began to collect wood silently.

He dismounted and tied his horse next to hers and began to help gather a few sticks. He noted the dampness of the wood from the snow and he only hoped that they could get the fire to light. She was already attempting and growing visibly frustrated with the damp kindling.

"Move." He nudged her aside and he lit another match, grinding his teeth. Although he had overcome his fear of fire for the most part, it was still unpleasant to light them. Still, she needed to get warm.

The sticks began to smoke slightly and then the smoke fizzled out. He cursed as did Arya. She frowned. "Just fucking great."

He attempted again, unsuccessfully. "It's the damn snow. Too damp."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I gathered." She rolled out her bedroll and wrapped her blanket around her, still visibly shivering.

Scoffing, he moved to his saddle bag and pulled out his extra shirt. He tossed it at her. "Here, put that on too."

Wordlessly, she pulled it on over her own. She looked a little ridiculous in the oversized shirt, but she was so skinny she needed all the layers she could get.

The Hound grabbed some jerky and bread and portioned it into two, giving her the food before settling down next to her.

The pair ate in silence. He could see her shoulders still shivering and he rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be a Stark. You lot are supposed to handle the cold."

"Wearing our winter furs! I'm only human!" she snapped, shooting him a cold glare and shoving him.

"Whatever." He pulled the skin of ale from his side and opened it with his teeth, taking a long swig. It warmed his insides slightly and it stung his lips. He offered it to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is ale really a good idea?" She pushed the skin away from her in disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself, wolf bitch. It's to warm you up a bit."

She glared at him, but reached for the skin and took another skin. She shuddered at the bitterness, but took a few gulps and kept them down, though she coughed a little.

The Hound chuckled. "Such a lightweight." He took another swig and closed it and set it aside. He lay back on his mat, brushing another snowflake away as the flakes began to fall thickly again.

She was silent and then she pulled her mat closer to him, pushing up her body against his.

He instinctively stiffened. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to not fucking freeze to death. Just shut up." She had pushed her entire back up to him and faced away from him, pulling the blanket over both of them before crossing her arms in front of her.

He relaxed slightly, although he could feel his body react to having her pushed up against him. He would really have to deal with that little issue. She drove him absolutely mad and there was no way he was going to go down that path again. Two times was more than enough for his lifetime.

He had no fucking clue what to do with his hands. They had done this before, but that was before all the...stuff had happened. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. She was still shivering and he could tell she felt awkward by how tense she was.

"Relax," he commanded, running a hand down her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

Sighing softly, she unfolded her arms and relaxed a little more against him. Sighing, she began to slowly recite her list.

Back to this again? He continued to rub her shoulder, gently. She did not protest and it seemed to calm her.

"Cersei..."

He could feel her growing warmer and the shivering had subsided. She was pressed so tightly against him and she paused as she again reached his name on the list.

"Get on with it so we can fucking sleep." He paused his absentminded stroking of her shoulder to wait for her next words.

She reached her arm back and elbowed him in the chest. "The Hound."

He chuckled darkly and ran his hand down her shoulder again, moving gently. "Good luck with that one, wolf girl."

* * *

He had to keep moving his damn hand on her shoulder. She was already pressed against him and practically pinned to the man and now he was stroking her. It was unnerving her and she hated how good it felt.

Then there was his laugh. The list helped her concentrate on the people she wanted dead. She wondered what would happen when the Hound was the only name left on her list. Would she be able to do it?

Damn his hand! "Will you knock it off? I'm trying to sleep. I thought you wanted to sleep." She slapped his hand away, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

It was right back to stoking her shoulder and side before she even finished her sentence. "Then cross a name off your list - try to kill me." He sounded sleepy.

Lifting her head up and glaring at him over her shoulder, she spat, "We've established this. I'm saving you for last. Now fuck off." She laid her head back down and snuggled into him a little closer, feeling warmer than before, but still a little chilled.

"You better take your chance soon, wolf girl. Once I leave you with your family, you won't hear of me again. Good riddance."

Her body stiffened involuntarily and her heart sank oh so slightly. He had become such a part of her life that she couldn't imagine never seeing him again. Not that she cared for him... "Where will you go?"

"Perhaps across the sea. I haven't decided yet. Somewhere far from here, that's for damned sure."

"Well I'm sure Sansa would pay you handsomely to stick around as a shield. I'm sure she will have been married off by now and have gold to spare." She didn't realize she spoke so quickly and she hoped her voice did not give away any friendly tones. It was not normal for them to be talking so civilly.

He seemed to be getting uncomfortable with the tone of the conversation as well because his response was nasty. "Why the fuck would I want to remain near you for any longer than I have to?" he snarled, his hand suddenly squeezing her shoulder hard.

She wince as his nails dug into his skin. "Never mind. She would never hire someone as vile as you," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Nor would I let her."

He released her shoulder and she breathed a small sigh of relief. His hand rested on her hip and his lips were at her ear. "Now shut up and let me sleep before I leave you to freeze."

Arya bit her lip and elbowed him again. "Fine. Goodnight, Hound."

He didn't reply.

She lay there, still. She didn't want to be wriggling around too much, but she also was suddenly wide awake. The sharp exchange of words had riled her up and she wanted nothing more than to stick Needle through his thick skull.

She felt so snug and comfortable. Despite the falling snowflakes, she was starting to get toasty from being pressed against the Hound. It felt safe and comforting to have his arms holding her in place.

She wondered if he had ever slept holding someone other than her on occasion. He seemed so tense at first and even touchier than usual. She could not really imagine the Hound being the type to settle down and please a woman... Still, the other night at the inn had been... well, it had been something.

She had never been touched by anyone down there. She had hardly experimented with herself and that experience with the Hound had made any of her feeble attempts pale drastically in comparison. She found herself wanting more, but the idea also disgusted her. The Hound was vulgar and cruel. He hurt her on occasion and he was constantly lashing out. Perhaps it was his own defense mechanism, but still. She just couldn't figure him out.

Part of her thought that telling him her confusing feelings would make things awkward, but at least open the door to some very terse dialogue. The other was stubborn and hated him and wanted to ignore the bubbly feeling inside her that was becoming more and more frequent.

At this moment, it was easier to ignore. Perhaps the right moment would arise, but right now, she felt it best to wait out the situation. They would have a few more weeks together before they reached Dorne where, hopefully, she would find her sister and be reunited with her family. If not, perhaps it would be time to settle down somewhere. Perhaps it would finally be acceptable for girls to become knights. That wouldn't be too bad.

She let out a deep sigh and pushed herself deeper into the Hound's warm body. She was finally getting sleepy again and had a lot to think about. Hopefully tomorrow would bring more answers. If all else failed, another threat to visit a brothel on her own ought to spur him into acting.

* * *

The Hound felt himself relax as Arya finally fell asleep. He had felt her shifting around in his arms and then lay still for the longest time. He knew she was awake and he wondered what could be troubling her and keeping her awake.

She was keeping him awake. Her soft body pressed into his was enough to get his blood hot. He wanted her. He knew it was wrong and oftentimes, usually when she was awake and talking, he wanted to wring her neck. However, when she was flush against him and kept snuggling in closer, it was taking all he could not to slam her to the ground and take her there.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He knew he was growing soft and he hated the feeling of it. Did she have any idea of the effect she had on him? It worried him to think that she might. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Her breathing had grown steady. Finally the wolf girl was in a deep sleep. He had almost opened his mouth to say something else. He instead had thought about unpleasant things in an attempt to get the feeling of her body and the taste of her lips out of his head. He needed to get a fucking grip.

Relaxing, he brushed away the few snowflakes that had fallen on her hair while she slept. She stirred slightly and he froze momentarily until her breathing steadied again. He knew he had to learn to be more gentle with her. It wasn't like he had much experience..

He had felt her wince when he had squeezed her shoulder and felt instantly bad. One of these days, he was going to crush her and he would never forgive himself. The bruises on her cheek and eye had turned a more yellowish color finally, but were fading. Not fast enough. He hated himself even more every time he looked at her and saw the marks. The girl had enough scars and didn't need him or anyone to mar her a little more.

He reflected briefly on the conversation that had transpired earlier that day. She had mentioned wanting a whore? The idea had seemed almost laughable, but she had seemed serious. There was no way in hell he would let that happen.

A maiden like her would not fare well in a whore house. Further, she deserved her first time to be special and for a man to pay exquisite attention to her. He realized how weary he was feeling even thinking about this. The thought of the wolf girl being intimate made him feel slightly ill. He was protective of her. He had kept her safe for so long and the thought of any man hurting her made his blood boil.

There was also that minor problem of his growing attraction toward her. It was like a tension between them that built up and would spill over. It frightened him. He knew he would do his damned best not to act on those impulses again. It would be best for both of them. He needed to be the fucking adult in this situation and set some boundaries.

He had tried to set boundaries earlier, but then she had been cold and was now pinned to his side for warmth. It was purely for survival, he told himself. Still, he was not going to complain. He could feel himself growing tired as well. Something about holding her was just oddly comforting and he could tell he would be sleeping well.

He must have fallen asleep for some time, because the sound of Arya's screams caused him to jerk awake with a start. She was in his arms still, but was thrashing around, struggling against him. "Let me go! He's my father. I HAVE to save him," she pleaded.

The Hound felt his chest tighten. He had a pretty good idea what she was dreaming of. He remembered the day Joffrey had ordered Ned Stark's head to be cut off. He had not been particularly surprised. The boy was completely mad. Still, it had pained him to see the young Sansa Stark feel so betrayed and helpless. He had been helping lift her up when he had seen Arya struggling with a man, holding her back.

She had never talked much about that day, but he remembered thinking he would never see the spunky Stark girl again. He had not known her well, but he had known that she was quite the little spitfire. Funny how fate pushes two people together when they would have never suspected it.

His thoughts were interrupted by more struggling. She was clawing at him in her sleep, her lips frowning. "I'll kill you for this!"

He squeezed her slightly. "Shhhh, wolf girl. Calm yourself," he whispered in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

The sleeping girl did seem to relax a little. The struggling had ceased and her body had wriggled about so her chest was flush against his. "I can save him..." she whispered sleepily.

He loosened his grip and repositioned her head as she fell back into a deeper sleep again. He brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and he allowed himself to drink in her sleeping stance for a few moments before closing his own eyes. His hands wrapped protectively around her, he hoped that at least for the rest of her dreams that night, she would feel safe.

* * *

Arya woke up feeling warm and more rested than she had been in a long time. She could hear the Hound's even breathing as he slept. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she didn't want to move suddenly to wake him. Instead, she studied his face.

He looked so much more pleasant when he was sleeping and not wearing his usual sullen look. She had to admit that besides the burns, he was a rather handsome man. He was strong too. His powerful arms were wrapped around her now and she felt secure and rather toasty. It was pleasant.

She would have been content with just laying there, but she elected to instead get up and ready the horses. The sooner they got on the road, the sooner they got to a town for warmer cloaks. She could feel the cold air already nipping her face.

Squirming, she pushed at his chest gently and tried to disentangle himself from his arms.

His eyes opened slightly and peered blearily at her. His hand moved up to brush a lock of hair that had fallen from her face. It was as if he was in a trance because his touch was gentle and highly uncharacteristic of him. His hand rested on her cheek and he blinked sleepily.

She placed her hand on top of his, feeling his thumb gently caressing her cheek. She froze, waiting.

Recognition slowly flooded his eyes and they widened slightly as they stared into hers. His eyes flicked down to her lips momentarily before moving up to meet hers again.

She could feel her own heart race and she leaned her head in an inch closer.

He jerked his hand away from her and was on his feet in seconds. "We have to get moving." He did not look at her, just began to prepare the horses without another word.

Arya lay back on the bed roll for a moment, biting her lip and hoping her cheeks didn't appear too red. What was her problem? She loathed the man, yet she had been inches away from offering up her lips again. She needed to get a grip on herself.

Arya had sensed his hesitation. There had been a moment. She had seen it and felt it. Then he had pulled away sharply. There was no way he did not feel it too. Whatever these feelings were she was experiencing, she had a suspicion that she was not alone.

Pulling herself up, she rolled up the blankets and attached them to her horse, trying to avoid looking at the Hound. It was easy since he was clearly avoiding looking at her. With the camp cleaned up, he quickly moved to lift her on her horse, doing it swiftly and immediately removing his hands from her waist and mounting his own horse.

"Thanks," she said curtly, adjusting herself in the saddle and allowing herself to cast a quick glance at him.

He grunted in reply and did not look at her as he urged his horse forward and into the trees ahead of them.

Arya let out a frustrated sigh. Was this really going to be one of those long days with a silent spell? She did not know how much longer she could handle these awkward rides. It was easier talking to him rather than avoiding all communication.

They continued to ride along the trail when the Hound suddenly halted his horse.

Arya had been gazing at the trees around them and her horse collided into his, causing her to nearly fall off. "What the fuck?" she snarled, annoyed.

"Shut up," he growled, raising a hand to motion for her silence.

Puzzled, she complied and she peered around him and let out an involuntary gasp.

Laying in the path in a puddle of bloody, snow slush was a body. It looked like a common man, but his throat was cut and there appeared to be multiple stab wounds.

Arya could feel her throat tighten. She instinctively reached for Needle and she glanced into the trees around them, suddenly feeling very exposed. "What do you think -"

"I said shut up," the Hound snarled. He was staring at the body as well and clearly seemed just as rattled at she. Finally he turned to glance into the trees around them. "We need to get off the path for a bit."

She gawked at him. "Go in there? Why would we want to do that?"

He had already turned his horse into the thick trees and urged him forward again. "We have no idea how many men are out there. Could be one, could be ten. I don't like the odds if there are ten men. We go around for a while."

She bit her lip and urged her horse to follow. "How do we know they aren't travelling off the path as well?"

He shrugged. "The prints in the snow seemed to suggest they were moving forward on the path. This is our best bet."

She nodded and she took a deep breath. "Got it. You know where we are going?"

"Fuck no. But it's better than faring out there. We'll find our way."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she felt herself relax a little. Just another adventure in the deep woods. Nothing they hadn't handled before. Following him deeper, she tried to think on the positive side. More tree coverage meant less snow? It also meant less sun.

Letting out another sigh, she turned her focus on the Hound as they merged deeper into the woods.

* * *

 **Well, it was a longer chapter than usual, but not a whole lot happened. Just had to fill in some of the inner dialogue before moving to some of the next events that I'm planning to have occur. I'm torn between going in two different directions. It's hard. I'm hoping to update this upcoming weekend, but we shall see. I am busy with life in general.**

 **Also, completely unrelated to the story, but it might come to some's attention that I changed my pen name on these stories. It was mainly for personal reasons and also it crossed my mind that my colleagues may happen across this story and recognize my old pen name and it would lead to potential judgments for my shipping and also judgments on my, in my opinion, sub par writing. So, I adopted my old, OLD pen name from back in the day when Neopets were a thing and I played that after school. Many years ago. I figured I would explain.**

 **I hope everyone had an awesome labor day weekend and I'll do my best to update. I am in grad school right now and it's rather demanding, unfortunately. I'm hoping to jot down parts of the chapters each time I get an idea, but sometimes real life dominates. Once a week is still my goal.**

 **I appreciate any and all reviews and follows. It helps to know that someone is reading it besides me and perhaps my sister who feels obligated even though she does not ship Arya and Sandor together. Enough rambling by me.**

 **Have a great week!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	9. The Thieves

The Hound was doing his best not to appear nervous, but going off the path was definitely a risky move. There had been a fucking body in the path as though it had been left for him. He had seen plenty of bodies... killed plenty of people... but there was still something disturbing about seeing it splayed across the road.

Arya had been quiet. He wondered if she was at all uneasy. She tended to keep her emotions to herself unless it was her discontent for him. She wore that like a badge of pride.

They were making their way through a thicker group of trees. The Hound pulled back a low hanging branch, allowing Arya to pass through. He considered letting go of the branch and letting it smack her, but her silence was not unpleasant. Still, the idea of getting under her skin was always appealing.

The crackling of a branch yanked him from his thoughts and he looked around quickly, alert.

"Girl..." he began, bringing his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword.

She was turning around to look at him when an arrow came sailing out of the trees, burying itself into the tree inches from her head.

Drawing his sword, he kicked his horse in the sides. "Forward!" he roared.

She had grabbed Needle as well, but she bolted her horse forward as well.

He wasn't sure how many men could have been back there, but they needed to move the fuck forward. He turned to glance behind them, but saw nothing. Ahead of him, Arya was rushing forward, Needle in hand.

The next arrow came flying through and struck the flank of Arya's horse. The mare let out a scream and reared up, sending Arya tumbling to the ground.

Cursing, he slowed his horse to a halt. A second later, there was a man coming through the trees, a sword brandished.

A quick glance at Arya indicated she was okay, but had the wind knocked out of her. He turned his attention to the fucker coming at him and he pulled out his sword, sliding off Stranger.

The man paused a few feet away. "No one has to die today," he cautioned, eying the Hound and sizing him up. "We's just needing your gold and your horse."

The Hound snorted. The man seemed like he would be an easy kill, but how many more were there? "Who the fuck is we?" Any information to gauge the situation would be helpful at this point.

The sound of Arya wheezing and pulling herself up captured the man's attention and he curved his lips into a nasty smile. "Aye, maybe we'll take the girl too."

Just the look that fucking man cast at Arya made the Hound's blood boil. "Like fuck you are!" He lunged forward, slashing his sword viciously.

The mini brawl that ensued was brief. The Hound ended it by burying his sword into the chest of the man. He barely had time to yank out his sword when the next couple men came into view.

They appeared to be common thieves, but fuck, there were three more. He cast a glance at Arya, who had brandished Needle in front of her, her face set.

The Hound yanked her back. "Stay behind me and stay out of my way, wolf girl."

"Oh fuck that. You need me," she bristled angrily.

He didn't have time to retort before the thieves were on them. He focused on the three thugs in front of him, silently praying Arya would stay away and out of trouble. He didn't need to be worried about her wellbeing. He had enough to focus on.

He had slain the weaker man on the right without trouble, but the other two were clearly more skilled. He wounded the smaller of the two, but the bulkier one was quick for his size. Fuck, he was getting tired of this shit. Couldn't they have one day where something didn't happen?

Biting his lip, he focused his attention on at least making contact with the bigger man, when he saw Arya coming up from the side. She never fucking listened. She jabbed Needle at the shorter of the two. The man stumbled and turned his attention to the girl.

His momentary lapse in attention cost him. The thief's sword sliced into his arm and he let out a roar of pain. He slashed at the air and finally succeeded in a fatal slice to the man's neck.

Meanwhile, Arya had finished off the smaller of the two. She lifted her head to glance at the Hound, pushing a lock of hair back and smirking slightly. "Told you! You did need me."

The Hound knelt to the ground, ripping off a strip of the slain man's tunic, moving to sop up some of the blood gushing from his arm. It fucking hurt. "I wouldn't have had my arm fucking cut open if you hadn't interfered."

She glared, but moved forward, snatching the fabric from him and wrapping it around the wound. "You could just say thank you, you arse."

He winced as she tightened the bandage. "I give thanks where it is due." He glanced at her. She seemed to be fine. "Are you hurt, girl?"

Arya shook her head. "Fine. We should get your arm looked at. It's kind of deep," she admitted.

"It's fine. Let's just get the fuck away from here." He moved to stand up and glanced at Arya's mare, which lay on the forest floor, the labored breathing indicative of its suffering.

"Your horse is as good as dead. Should I finish it?"

She glanced over at the horse and she bit her lip and frowned. "I've got it. Just give me a minute."

The Hound nodded, busying himself with checking the pockets of the men he had killed. They had a little bit of gold and a little food. No other horse nearby. He cast a sideways glance at the girl. She was laying by her horse and stroking her head, whispering something.

Arya finally stood up and she plunged Needle quickly into the mare's head, mercifully. She cleaned off the sword and she moved back toward the Hound. "I guess it's back to old times until I get a new horse."

The Hound just grunted. He grabbed her and lifted her up on Stranger, climbing up behind her with her body pushed up against his. They hadn't ridden on the same horse for quite some time. It was not something he had been accustomed to, especially after her body had changed some. Given the recent interactions between them, he could tell it was going to be a difficult ride.

She sighed and cast one more glance at her fallen mare. "Where to now, Hound?" she asked dully.

He urged Stranger forward, taking note of how his arms brushed her side as he moved the reins. "To get you another fucking horse."

* * *

Arya was shaken. The thieves attacking had certainly rattled her, but losing the mare had been difficult. She remembered the day she had gotten her. That day in the pub when she had been reunited with Needle and the Hound had finally seen her as something other than a bristling girl.

Now here she was again, just like old times, leaned up against his chest as he led Stranger along. Just fucking great. She wondered how soon they would be reaching a town since they had returned to the actual path. Hopefully soon because she wanted a bath and to make sure the Hound's arm got looked at.

He had shook her off when she had expressed concern, but she knew he was as stubborn as they come. The brief glimpse of it that she had gotten had indicated it was not good. He could lose the arm maybe. He might deserve it though - he was blaming her for his injury. When the hell did stepping in to aid someone being attacked contribute to injuries? He was an idiot sometimes.

She let out a sigh of frustration, feeling oddly cozy and much warmer being in such close proximity to him, but it made her sleepy.

He jabbed her roughly with his arm, causing her to jolt up. "I think we can make it a little further to the village through these woods.."

"Ouch!" she snarled, elbowing him in the ribs. "Don't be such a dick."

"Don't be such a wimpy cunt." He adjusted the reins slightly and his hand was resting on her thigh.

She stiffened slightly, opening her mouth to retort to his rude comment, but resigning to silence. There really was no use.

The Hound didn't say much as they road into the darkness, but he did not remove his hand either. It wasn't bothering Arya. Of course not. However, it was just unlike him. He was full of surprises these days, but he was definitely not tender.

Perhaps an hour had passed before the sight of lanterns appeared in the distance. Finally a village. Arya had been leaning back into the Hound's chest and dozing off oh so slightly when the flicker of the lights had captured her attention. Finally she could get away from this man. It was really unnerving how damn comfortable it was being close to him. Part of her just wanted to snuggle closer, the other wanted to set him on fire.

"Wake up, wolf girl." The Hound gave her a shake, slightly gentler this time.

"I've been up." She straightened up, moving away from his chest and glancing ahead. "I just didn't want to hear you grumbling or even talk to you at all."

"Well good. We'll get a room and you can have your peace and quiet. I'll be out."

Out? She turned her head to peer at him. "Out where? To get that arm looked at?"

"Sure." He seemed to be in a fowl mood. It probably was his arm bothering him, but she was still not about to have any of it.

"Where?" She elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

He grabbed her arm and twisted her back forward, not gently. "Wherever the fuck I want. Now shut up."

They were approaching what appeared to be the inn and the Hound hopped off the horse, helping Arya down and sending for the stable boy.

Arya followed the Hound and the innkeeper to the modest room. The innkeeper sent for some hot water and she sighed. Finally a hot bath. She needed it. She headed to the tub, running her hand along the side. Soon she could relax.

The Hound set their supply bag on the floor and he grabbed the coin purse, heading toward the door. "Stay in here," he ordered.

She cocked her head suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Shut the fuck up with your questions. Don't make me come find you later." He was out the door a few seconds later, slamming it shut behind him.

What the hell was his problem? She bit her lip as one of the servants began to bring in some hot water to fill the tub. Perhaps he was going to get the arm looked at. More likely he was going to go fuck some whores. He was such a pig. All men were.

Sighing, she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bath, laying her head back on the edge and trying not to moan as she felt the warm water hit her skin. It felt so nice.

Arya didn't know how long she lay in the tub, but she took her time in washing and relaxing. It had been a while since the last bath and she enjoyed how smooth and clean her skin felt.

It had to have been at least an hour before she finally climbed out of the tub. She knew her clothes would need some washing. No point in putting them on when they were filthy and she had just washed.

She rifled through the bag and pulled out the one dress she had. It was simple, but she really hated it. Still, it was better than running around with nothing on. She slipped it over her head, not really enjoying how it hugged her body. She felt very exposed.

She glanced out the window. It was dark and there was no sight of the loathsome Hound. He was probably off at the brothel. How pathetic. He always left her around like she was a child and she was growing tired of it. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted from him, but she could feel her annoyance at him growing.

Adjusting the dress, she tucked Needle underneath the skirt and smoothed it out. He had told her to stay put, but she didn't need to listen to him. He never listened to her, so why should she. She would go out and find him. It was a small village. He really could only be in one of a few places. She would go out and she would find the loathsome Hound. If he wanted her to stay put so badly, he would have stayed there too.

Closing the innroom's door softly behind her, Arya smoothed her hair one last time before slipping out the door and into the night to find the Hound.

* * *

 **Okay, first of all, I apologize for the delay in updating. Real life can really make you its bitch sometimes and it's been a rough couple week for sure. I had a draft of a major paper due earlier this week and I have another draft for a different assignment due on Friday. I also volunteered to help with some tutoring and I can feel myself stretching thinner and thinner. That's just life for you!**

 **Anyways, I know this chapter is short. I feel bad, but I had to get something down. Sometimes I sit down and write half a chapter and that was my intention tonight, but I decided to post instead. I have had some really nice reviews from people and I appreciate them so very much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I felt like I had to update just a little bit to hold you guys over. I should have a regular, larger chapter up some time this weekend I hope. I have been mulling over where the rest of this evening is going to go. Arya in a dress, a pissed off Hound who told her to stay put. The possibilities are endless! Of course, I'm at my most creative when I have more pressing things like school to worry about.**

 **So what I'm trying to say it, thanks everyone for being patient with this story. I hate disappointing people and I'm hoping this baby chapter will be just enough to slake your thirst until the next chapter. Have a super rest of your week, everyone!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	10. The Inn

The Hound grimaced in disgust as he pulled out of the whore beneath him. She just wasn't doing it for him.

The woman quit her false moaning and she opened one eye cautiously, a look of confusion crossing her face. "Sir, is everything to your liking?" she asked hesitantly.

Climbing off of her and pulling up his trousers, he did not even spare her another look. "Fine. I'm leaving."

The whore reached up to grab his arm. "But you didn't even -"

"I said I'm fucking fine," the Hound snarled, yanking his arm away. "Leave me, whore."

The blonde woman gasped at his rudeness and she gathered up her clothes and flounced out of the room without giving him another glance.

The Hound finished adjusting his clothes, feeling oddly dirty. The woman had been attractive, attentive, and really just the vessel he needed to let off some steam. Unfortunately, he just could not get into it. He kept worrying about the wolf bitch and it was keeping him from really enjoying the fuck that he had paid good money for. It was ridiculous.

The madam was waiting at the door of the brothel. "Sir, that was rather quick, was she not to your liking?"

The Hound dug into his pocket and pulled out another coin. "Enough fucking questions. She was fine. Now fuck off." He tossed the coin at the alarmed woman and stormed out of the brothel.

It was still rather early in the night and he was ashamed that he could not separate all the feelings in his head. It made him feel weak and it also enraged him. The fucking wolf girl was way more trouble than he was worth. He did not know how much longer he could handle this before something happened that would change the dynamic of everything... unless that something had already happened.

Growling, he strode into the apothecary, picking up some herbs to put on his arm. The pain did not bother him too much, but he definitely felt weaker. He didn't need another reason to feel so awful.

He finally made his way back up to the inn. The wolf bitch would probably be sleeping and he would not have to interact with her. He was annoyed at her just for the effect on him she probably was completely oblivious to. Still...

Pushing open the door, he noticed the fire was crackling, but the bed was empty. A quick glance to the tub indicated she was not there either.

The Hound cursed angrily. How fucking hard was it for her to follow some simple fucking directions? Had he not explicitly told her to stay put in the damn room?

He kicked the bed post angrily, sitting down momentarily and wondering where he should go to find her. She was a piece of work, that wolf bitch. He wanted to wring her neck at this moment.

He moved to glance out the window of the inn, noting the various villagers moving around. No immediate sign of her. Cursing again, he grabbed his sword and headed back out into the night.

It was cooling down even more and the snow was starting to fall thickly. The bitch would be getting cold soon. Perhaps he should just go wait for at the inn.

He was about to do just that, when a familiar cry filled echoed out through the air.

Turning abruptly on his heel, he took off into a run toward the noise and toward Arya, ready to rip the limbs off of whoever was causing her pain.

* * *

Arya had first sought out the Hound at the brothel. It seemed like the first place he would go, especially since she had thwarted his last attempt at getting some action. Oops.

The brothel was pretty standard. Arya had never had reason to go in before, but it was exactly as she had imagined. Several women were relaxed on the armchairs and glanced up lazily at her before turning their attention away.

The madam approached, looking slightly puzzled. "What are you doing here, little pet? Lost?"

Arya curled her lip in distaste. "I'm looking for someone."

"We uphold the utmost confidentiality, my dear, so it is unlikely I can help you. Is it your husband that you are looking for?"

"Uh no... he's my... my..." Fuck. What was he? "He's my travelling partner," she finished lamely.

The woman raised her eyebrow and then recognition dawned across her face. "Oh, traveling companion. I see." She gave Arya a knowing smile. "You must be quite good if he takes you with him rather than visiting brothels as he pleases. Well, I would not take it too personally, dear. Sometimes men need a little variety."

Eyebrows flying up at the connotation, Arya was about to correct the woman, when she realized it didn't even matter. "Yeah. Well, he's got a fucked up face and has even more fucked up manners. You haven't seen him?"

The woman gasped. "Oh... him... Yes... he was here." She looked sullen.

Of course he had been there. "Where did he run off to?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Normally I don't reveal confidential client information, but he was just so odd. He was not here for all of five minutes before he stormed out in a huff. Quite the disturbed man, if you ask me."

Arya tried to contain her surprise. "Oh he did? Well... fuck."

The woman shrugged. "Dear, perhaps you ought to consider finding other work. I'm not sure what he is paying you, but I can assure you that a pretty face like yours would make quite a bit in this town." She reached up a hand to run it across Arya's cheek. "How old are you, love?"

Arya pulled away from the woman. "Uh... no thanks. I better go find him." She turned on her heel and headed out of the brothel.

The Hound had visited the brothel, but spent very little time there. Why? Was it because of his arm being hurt? Or was it something else?

She bit her lip and she wandered about the streets. Where else could he have gone? It was starting to get cold and snowy and she was starting to shiver in the damned dress she was wearing.

Heading back toward the inn, she sighed. He would turn up eventually, he always did. Still, it was disappointing.

She was rounding the side of the inn, when a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her into the alley. She let out a scream and was about to demand to be set down, but a hand had pushed itself roughly over her.

"Saw you leaving the brothel, my sweet. Are you looking for anymore sport tonight?" A voice crooned in her ear.

Arya raised her eyes to gaze upon her captor. It was a large, beefy man who reeked of ale. She twisted her mouth away from the man's hand. "What the fuck is your problem?"

The man set her down gently and backed up, looking her up and down. "What's your rate, girl? I haven't seen you around here before."

Arya had her hand on Needle, ready to withdraw it and stab the man if it came to that, when she saw the shadow of a man enter the alley and she knew exactly who it was this time. Her faithful Hound, always coming when she called.

She felt relieved. There was no way in hell the Hound stand by and let something like this happen. He was such a control freak, she doubted she would ever successfully get laid.

Arya felt her lip curl into a sneer and the wicked plan that crossed her mind seemed absolutely genius. She turned the smile into something a little more innocent before she reached out a hand to gently stroke the man's cheek. "Just a golden lion or two, sir. I would be happy to service you," she crooned in what she hope would be a seductive voice.

The Hound grabbed the man by the shirt and roughly shoved him back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled at the man.

The man sputtered and jerked away from the Hound. "I was only talking to the girl about her rate, man. Let me alone!"

Arya leaned back against the alley, trying not to laugh. He really was so protective of her. She felt giddy that he had found her as well. It was like the timing was perfect.

The Hound shoved the man again, knocking him down. "Night is over. Get the fuck out before I cut your fucking throat."

The man moaned in pain and he pulled himself up, stumbling out of the alley without another look back.

Trying to cast more of a serious glance on her face, Arya approached the Hound and shrugged. "I had it handled, but thanks, I guess."

The Hound ignored her. Instead he grabbed her arm and he yanked her roughly toward him and pulled her out of the alley and into the inn.

"Hey!" she cried out painfully. "Ouch! Let go."

He seemed to be paying her no heed as he shoved open the door and pulled her inside, slamming the door and bolting it closed.

"I said let go," Arya snarled coldly, twisting her arm out of his grasp and turning to glare at him furiously.

* * *

The Hound was already pissed. The bitch had pissed him off by wandering off and getting herself into trouble. He had been ready to rip the man to shreds when he had seen that fucking smirk on her face.

Did she think this was a fucking game? He was going to try to let it go, but her annoyance at him was the last straw.

"I said let go."

The Hound grabbed her and he slammed her roughly against the wall. "Shut the fuck up," he snarled.

The girl let out a yelp in pain. She was facing away from him, her chest shoved up against the wall. "Put me down," she spat, her words muffled against the wall.

The Hound ignored her, pulling her back only to slam her into the wall again. "I told you to fucking stay in the room. Did I not?"

She struggled against him angrily. "Put me down!"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, leering into her face. He noticed her lip was bleeding slightly. "I said shut the fuck up."

She glared at him hatefully, wincing as he tightened his grip on her hair before releasing it.

The Hound was pinning her against the wall with his body, one hand holding her struggling wrists in place. He took his other hand and ran it along her back, grabbing part of the skirt of the dress and pulling it up slightly. He wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but his anger had yet to ebb.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Arya snarled, struggling against him again, kicking her foot.

"You want to act like a whore... then I'll treat you like a whore," he growled, running his hand along her bare thigh. It felt so soft, he realized. She really was quite feminine underneath all the prickly exterior she struggled to maintain.

"Fuck off, you pig!" she spat, aiming a kick at his shin and missing. She squirmed again, attempting to twist free.

The Hound laughed. There was no way in all seven hells that she would be able to twist herself free of his grip. Still, he commended her for trying. He pulled her away from the wall and he threw her on the bed, hearing her grunt in pain as her arm collided with the bed post. He dug into his pocket and he pulled out a coin and he tossed it at her. "Take off your clothes and then come here, whore. Don't make me ask you again."

Arya was breathing heavily and seemed to be shaking in anger. Her dress was slightly ripped and her lips was bleeding even more. "Fuck you!" she shouted, pulling herself up off the bed and charging at him.

The Hound caught her as she launched herself at him, laughing cruelly. "Will you ever learn your lesson, wolf bitch?"

She ignored him, her fists moving to collide with his face.

Her punches did little damage, but the Hound could feel his own anger feeding of hers. He grabbed her arms and he shoved her back down on the bed, tumbling down with her and straddling her. "You never fucking listen."

"As if you listen to me ever." Arya struggled beneath him, aiming another kick at him. "Now get the fuck off of me before I make you regret it."

Sneering, he grabbed her hair again and pulled it so that she was twisted painfully to the side. "Not another fucking word. We're done here."

The Hound was about to get off her, when he felt the tiny prick of Needle at his thigh.

Glancing down, he saw Arya had brandished Needle and was pressing it into him.

"Put that fucking toothpick down," he snarled, glaring at her.

She pressed it into his skin further, glowering at him. "I said get the fuck off of me." She pushed the sword deeper into his thigh, causing him to wince.

The Hound bristled angrily. He reached down and pulled the thin sword out of his leg and out of her hand. He tossed it across the room with a clatter before he gave the girl a violent shake.

"You're bleeding all over me," she said calmly, her eyes flashing angrily.

The Hound loosened his grip on her hand and he stared down at her menacingly. "And whose fault is that?" he growled. He climbed off of her and sat up on the bed.

Arya lay there for a moment before pulling herself up and sitting next to him. She sighed softly before turning toward him. "You're a foul, horrid man," she snarled, shoving him again, but moving to examine his leg.

"Don't touch me," the Hound growled, slapping her hand away.

Arya smirked. "Surely I didn't hurt you too badly..."

The Hound laughed. "You think you made more than a scratch, wolf girl? You're stupider than I thought." He felt a little bad for how harsh he was being, but he was rattled that she had actually stabbed him. She was crazier than he thought.

"Right..." Arya just shrugged and pulled herself up. "You're such an ass, you know that?"

The Hound was not phased. "Then fucking leave. Go out there right now and I won't bat an eye when one of those cunts fucks you bloody."

She smacked him on the face. "You're disgusting! Just stop that."

He grabbed her by the arm and shook her. "I'm done stepping out to save you, wolf girl. If you want to invite trouble in, be my guest. Not my fucking problem anymore."

She struggled against him again, pressed up to his chest and glaring at him. "Then tomorrow I'm leaving. I'll get my own fucking horse and I'll be out of your hair for good."

"Good." The Hound could feel his own heart beating a little faster. Would she actually go through with it? He had loosened his grip and his fingers were just gently caressing her shoulders.

She just stood there motionless, her eyes watching him. "Tomorrow then..." she whispered.

The Hound reached a hand up to smooth her hair and he moved to dab some of the blood away from her lip. He hated whenever he actually hurt her, but he had been livid.

Arya winced at the pain and he touched her lip and her hand shot up to grab the Hound's wrist. Her eyes bore into his and she gulped.

The Hound pulled her toward him and tumbled back on the bed so she was strewn on top of him. "Not tomorrow," he growled.

Arya opened her mouth to say something else, but the Hound grabbed her head and pulled it toward him, his lips clashing her hers in a rough, but slightly less angry kiss than what the pair was accustomed to.

The Hound wasn't sure what had possessed him to do such a thing. Perhaps it was just the height of the emotions and then the thought that she would be leaving. Either way, he did not think he was quite ready to let her go.

He could taste the metallic taste of blood on her lips and feel her moan as she collapsed on top of him, her mouth responding eagerly to the kiss.

He ran his hand on her smooth, creamy thighs once more and found himself spreading her legs and pushing his fingers inside her. She was so fucking tight, he could hardly get more than two fingers inside her.

Arya moaned against his lips as she squirmed slightly under his touch, her lips quivering.

The Hound pressed another kiss to her lips as his fingers went to work, gently caressing her and stroking her to a deep, sensational pleasure.

He rolled them over so he was once again on top of her. Pulling his lips away from hers, he sat up, his fingers still working her over, to gaze down upon her.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. She squirmed underneath his fingers, whimpering slightly as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Fuck, she was beautiful. He did not often like to admire her, but when she was like this, so unguarded, he really saw her for who she was and it made him want her even more.

Working his fingers faster, she began to breathe heavier. He could tell she was close to the edge and he happily obliged in bringing her there.

Arya screamed and thrashed beneath him as the orgasm hit her . "Sandor..." she cried out, panting and writhing beneath him.

She had spoken his real name. It touched him in such a way he was not expecting. He had gotten used to the Hound, so much that it was more a part of him. However, the sound of his true name on her lips was... it was a turn on.

He could feel himself aroused again and he wanted nothing more than to hitch her skirt back up and bury himself into her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. She was still a maiden and she would likely need to stay that way. Still, it was hard to keep his hands off her.

The Hound rolled off her and brought her the skin of water, giving her a drink before fixing up the bed. He wasn't sure what to say to her, so he kept quiet.

Arya sipped the water and she eyed him thoughtfully. She did not speak either, but merely climbed into the bed, scooting to the edge and making more than enough room for him.

The Hound sighed. This was going to be awkward again, but hearing her scream like that had been worth it. Maybe. He blew out the candle and he slipped into bed, staying close to the other edge.

A few moments past before Arya whispered, "I'm cold."

Cold? The fire was going and it was definitely not chilly. "I'll put another log on the fire," he growled, moving to climb back out of bed.

"No!" said Arya quickly, her hand grabbing his wrist. She pulled herself closer to him. "Just... just stay in here, ok?"

"Fine," he agreed, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Settling back in bed, she now had scooted closer to him.

Cursing, he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest tightly, swatting a lock of her hair out of the way. He was so comfortable holding her, he realized how sleepy he was.

He knew eventually they would have to acknowledge whatever it was between them. Perhaps sooner than later. At least they had a little more time.

The Hound felt his eyes fluttering closed and he heard the wolf girl beginning to recite her list as he dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Woo! Chapter 10! I'm glad that I was able to get this down on paper (technically down on the computer, but you know what I mean). It has been floating around in my head for a couple weeks now. As usual, real life is super busy and I feel like I'm drowning. Some unexpected turns happened and I'm actually at home for the weekend rather than at school. Being home is great, but it makes me extremely unproductive. Instead of spending all day at the library and then all night having fun, I spent all Saturday having fun with my family and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Needless to say, today was a work day, but finally I decided to sit down and hammer out this chapter.**

 **Arya and Sandor still have a ways to go in making their relationship a little normal. I think they are getting a little more open with these feelings, but neither wants to admit it. Also, the Hound is kind of an ass quite a bit and Arya can be stubborn as well. I'm looking forward to developing their relationship even further.**

 **Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews and follows! It makes me glad that others are enjoying it as well. I can't promise an update next weekend since my best friend is visiting me at school AND I have a major assignment due next Monday. I'll do my best though and shoot for next weekend or mid next week.**

 **Thanks a million and have a fantastic week!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	11. The Trees

Arya woke up feeling warm and cozy in the crook of the Hound's arms. She stretched slightly and slowly disentangled herself from his arms before climbing out of the bed. She moved to the window and peered out, noting the thick snow falling. Winter was definitely upon them - the snow was falling heavier and more frequently despite them moving south. She and the Hound would have to pick up the pace.

Returning toward the bed, she sat on the edge, wondering if she should wake up the Hound or let him sleep. She knew it would be awkward - it always was after one of these encounters and they seemed to be happening more and more frequently.

She felt a little sore in her lower region and could feel herself turning red just from the thought. The Hound and his nimble fingers... it drove her a little crazy and she was scared. Arya hated when she wasn't in control and the things he did to her made her feel like she had absolutely no control whatsoever. Even then, she longed for more.

Arya wondered if he was going to just take her completely one of these days. Just as she would get completely caught up in the moment, she knew he did the same. It wasn't like he actually liked her much, did he? She wondered too if she wanted him to. She knew enough about virgins and maidenheads to know that it was important to "stay pure" until marriage to a wealthy lord. Gross. Arya hated the idea of marrying anybody. The sooner she got married, the sooner she would say goodbye to her freedom to do whatever the fuck she wanted to do.

Turning her attention to the sleeping Hound, she moved to lay back down beside him, staring intently at his sleeping face. He appeared so much friendlier when he was asleep. It made her snort, but it was so true.

Reaching her hand out, she brushed a hand lightly on his face. She wasn't sure why she was possessed to do so, but she did not have much of an opportunity to even look at him very long when he was awake without a snide remark.

His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, yanking it away sharply. Without even opening an eye, he growled, "What are you doing, wolf girl?"

"Nothing!" she replied defensively, trying to twist her hand free, but unsuccessful.

The Hound opened his eyes, glaring at her. "Does this seem like nothing to you?" He took his free hand and brushed it lightly across her face.

Arya shivered. "Whatever. Let's leave." She could feel herself turning red just from his hand caressing her cheek. She needed to get away from this man.

He released her and rolled away from her, climbing out of the bed from the other side. "I'll go get the horse. Maybe see about getting another horse for you. I'll meet you outside."

He brushed past her out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Arya lay on the bed for another moment before climbing back out and gathering up their few items. She glanced at the bed again and noticed the blood on the sheets from the Hound's leg. She made a mental note to check out his leg when they made camp tonight.

Heading out of the inn, Arya was cornered by the innkeeper as she moved to leave toward the barn.

"Miss?" the innkeeper asked, his eyes lingering to her lip. "You have dried blood on your lip. Are you okay?"

Arya shot her hand up and felt the crusty texture and winced. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just... fell?" she offered, shifting uncomfortably before moving to duck around the man.

He stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. "I heard some of what was going on last night. It's none of my business... but if you owe the man a debt, perhaps we could work something out and you could work here. I always need a lady to help with the cleaning and the meals."

Arya's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. I'm perfectly fine traveling with him."

"Are you sure, miss? You're rather young and that man... well, he's frightening."

This made her laugh. "Yeah, he's not pleasant, but he's alright."

Looking unconvinced, the innkeeper just shook his head and let her move aside.

Rolling her eyes a little and still laughing, she headed outside to find the Hound standing there with Stranger only.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" he grumbled.

"Just another kind patron attempting to rescue me from your evil clutches. Lift me up." She moved to the side of the horse, attaching the bags to the saddle.

"What the fuck." The Hound lifted her up before climbing on behind her, his arms moving around her to grab the reins and adjust. "Ready?"

Arya was in the process of nodding, when the innkeeper came outside again. He eyed the pair disapprovingly.

"Would you folks be interested in staying another night? It doesn't appear that this snow will let up any time soon. It might be cold travels."

"We're fine. Fuck off." The Hound tapped the reins and the horse began moving forward.

Arya smacked the Hound's arm. "Rude!" she hissed. Turning to glance back the innkeeper, she tried to smile. "Thanks for your kindness, sir," she called out.

The Hound snorted. "That cunt needed to mind his own fucking business."

Arya turned to scowl at him, twisting slightly uncomfortably as she was flush against his chest. "I know being nice isn't in your nature, but did it ever cross your thick skull that being a total dick will make them remember you even more. What if someone is looking for us?"

"Yeah it's going to be my temperament they remember and not my fucking face." The Hound pushed Stranger forward, saying nothing more.

She rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see her. "Whatever," she replied, adjusting herself and settling back against his chest.

The snow was falling thickly and she brushed away a few snowflakes from her eyes. "Maybe the innkeep was right - it's getting pretty snowy," she commented.

"The innkeep was a bloody cunt. I'm not afraid for a little snow. I wouldn't think you would be either, wolf girl. I thought you were a Stark."

"I am a Stark! Just because I can handle the cold doesn't mean I'm fool enough to go riding into it."Her annoyance was shining through slightly. Why did he have to argue about everything she said?

The Hound laughed rudely. "You can turn back if you want. I'm taking the fucking horse though."He stopped the horse abruptly, moving his arms aside so she could climb off.

Arya turned to glare at him. "Just keep going. Don't blame me when we freeze our arses off."

"I'm sure we can find a way to keep warm." His words were light and playful, but the underlying tone did not go unnoticed. He urged the horse forward and off the went again.

Arya shivered and said nothing. What was she supposed to say? Perhaps it would take an entire snow storm to bring the two of them together in such a way. Was it what she wanted? Probably yes.

Leaning her head back against the Hound's chest, she sighed and stared ahead. "It's just so boring when I don't have my own horse," she complained.

"I rather like when you're not running your filthy mouth," he retorted, shaking her slightly just to get under her skin.

"I have the filthy mouth?" Arya laughed, elbowing him roughly again. "You're like the only person I talk to so you can blame yourself for that, you fucker!"

The Hound grunted as her elbow made contact with him. "Knock it off and shut the fuck up. Just count the bloody trees or something."

She groaned and shifted in the saddle. "You don't get to tell me what to do. If I want to fucking talk, I'll fucking talk."

"And then I'm going to push you off this fucking horse." The Hound sounded like he was getting genuinely irritated. It really did not take much.

Smiling smugly, Arya glanced at the various trees they were riding through. "One... two... three..." she began, drawing out each number.

It was like she could hear the Hound grinding his teeth in frustration. This was fun. "Nine... ten..."

The Hound grabbed her thigh and gave it a rough squeeze, digging his fingers into her. "I said to shut the fuck up."

"And I said you don't tell me what I can fucking do. So fuck off." Arya bit her lip, feeling like bursting into laughter would just make this situation go from fun to dangerous. "Eleven..."

The hand that was grabbing her thigh suddenly moved to dip up to the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath it to her stomach. His fingers suddenly brushed her skin lightly.

Arya stiffened slightly. What the fuck?

"Something wrong?" the Hound asked innocently, his fingers just caressing her flat belly.

"No." Arya shivered. "Eleven... twelve..."

The hand dipped to play with the waistband of her trousers. "You already counted eleven. You're not that stupid that you forgot how to count, are you?" His hand was just toying with the waistband.

So this was how he was going to play. Arya could feel herself growing slightly excited. _Just don't let him know it is bothering you_ , she told herself. "Fine. Thirteen... fourteen... fifteen..."

The hand moved beneath the waistband and was suddenly toying on the edge of her undergarments. Fuck.

"Sixteen..."

Suddenly his hand was on her lady part and she felt herself gasp slightly. The fingers began to slowly caress her, softly, deliberately.

"Uh..." she choked, letting out a slight moan as his fingers caressed her and then went still.

"I believe you were on seventeen..." the Hound offered. She could tell he was smirking despite not being able to see him. Damn him to seven hells!

"Seventeen..." Arya began. She noted how his fingers immediately started kneading her again as soon as she began speaking. So this was how he was going to play. She would not let herself fall victim to any of his fucking games. She was both angry, but also incredibly aroused which made her even angrier.

The Hound was breathing in her ear, navigating the horse with one hand, but caressing her gently with the other. "Keep going," he ordered, whispering softly in her ear.

This was just disgusting. And wrong. Arya was livid, but she obediently continued. "Seventeen..."

His fingers were working even harder. The angle was not the greatest as she was sitting on a horse, but they were nimbly working her over and she thought she was going to scream.

"Seventeen..." Arya bit her lip, trying desperately to remember which number. She was no longer looking at any trees.

"You said that one already," the Hound whispered, his fingers moving faster on her. "Eighteen now, wolf girl. Focus."

They were moving along slowly and Arya thought she was going to die. What number were they on? "Right..." she sighed. "Eighteen... um... nineteen?"

His fingers were moving quicker and they were getting slick from her arousal. "I said keep going."

Arya could feel herself wriggling and pressing herself closer into his back, writhing on the saddle trying to make room for him to push further. "Twenty!" she blurted out, feeling a finger slip inside of her.

"Good girl. Keep going," he growled in her ear, his hand moving slower again, deliberately.

"I..." Arya was not ready to give up, but she was having a hard trouble focusing on anything. "Um..."

The Hound jerked back on the reins and halted the horse. He pulled his fingers out of her and jumped off the horse.

"What the-" Arya began, but he had already yanked her off the horse and slammed her into the trunk of one of the many trees. "What are you-"

The Hound covered her mouth with his and she felt herself moan her approval as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His hand was suddenly back in her trousers and had much more room to explore her. He had two fingers roughly inside her before she even realized what was happening.

Arya closed her eyes, feeling the bark of the tree scraping her back uncomfortably, but not caring in the least. All she could think of was the Hound and what he was doing with his hands and mouth. It was fucking amazing.

"Please..." she whispered against his lips, not sure what she was pleading for, but feeling herself growing closer and closer to climax. This was just too much. She could feel herself teetering on the edge.

"It's okay," growled the Hound, pressing another quick kiss to her lips. "You can, wolf girl." His fingers were working even harder.

The orgasm hit Arya like a tidal wave. She felt herself letting out a scream, but it was muted by the Hound's lips covering hers. Her entire body was trembling and she was clinging on to him so tight, unsure how she would be able to even let go if she wanted to.

The Hound pulled away as she slowly worked her way down from her intense climax. He eyed her curious and brushed a snowflake away from her forehead, tucking part of her hair behind her as well. He had an unreadable glance and he opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped.

"What is it?" Arya asked softly, reaching up to brush her hand across his face.

He jerked his cheek away and set her down roughly, turning away. "We have a lot of day light left. We should keep going before we make camp."

Really? Arya shrugged and followed him back to the horse. The Hound lifted her up and then climbed on behind her, grabbing the reins and ordering the horse forward, not uttering another word.

Arya could still feel herself reeling from the experience they had both shared. How could he just go on acting normal after what had just happened? What was on his mind?

"Hound..." she began.

"Please can we just ride in some fucking silence for once?" His voice sounded colder than usual.

Opening her mouth to argue, Arya changed her mind. Perhaps now wasn't the time. "Fine," she said coolly, settling back against him and just staring straight ahead.

She was a little taken aback by his change in demeanor, but perhaps it was something she could explore later. Maybe when they made camp. She anticipated getting up close to him anyways. For warmth of course. Staring ahead into the thickly falling snow, she let out a soft sigh. At least she was not nearly as bored because she had her thoughts to occupy her. It just made her wonder what would happen next and if she could handle much more of this.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Hope you enjoyed an all Arya chapter. I apologize for the delay in updating. It is a very busy time in the school year for me and the times that I usually have to write (weekends and the occasional evening) were filled with doing homework. I actually nearly pulled an all-nighter trying to reach a deadline for school. It really sucks and I just wish I could watch netflix, eat food, and of course update my story all day.**

 **I really hope to work on the next chapter at some point this week, especially because this one was one of the shorter ones. We will see - I don't have any major deadlines for a while, but it is homecoming this weekend and I may choose to indulge in a little fun. We will see.**

 **I greatly appreciate all the reviews I have received. Thank you very much! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story as much as I do. I am hoping to move the plot along a little more, but a little smut is necessary and also, fun! There may be some upcoming conflict coming soon. We shall soon see.**

 **Have a great week, everybody! I will update as soon as I can!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	12. The Fever

**Yep. I'm aware it's been a year and a half since i updated. Explanation/apology at the bottom, but for now, if there is anyone still following, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

He had to get away from this fucking girl. This was getting out of hand and he knew it. First he had been annoyed as hell at her and her loud mouth and the next he had been egging her on and taking them both to an edge where, once crossed over, things would never be the same again. Then again, perhaps they had come too far already.

He never should have fucking touched her. Once he had gotten a taste of her, she was suddenly on his mind more than he would ever admit. She had always driven him mad, but now it seemed to be in more ways than one. He did not know whether they could make it to Dorne before he did something they both would regret.

Yet here he was, with the very object of his fantasy and simultaneous pain in the side flush against him, her head nestled into his shoulder, snoozing peacefully. He couldn't get a fucking break. It was getting even colder - no doubt the bitch would want to snuggle up next to him "for warmth" that night. It was enough to drive a man over the edge... and that was what he was afraid of.

There really was nothing he could do about it now. It was a little late to start backpedaling. He knew he would not rest until he was either inside her or far away enough where he could forget the feeling of her body pressed into his or her soft lips. How soon could he get to the point where he dropped her off and left her? Could he even trust himself to walk away?

How the fuck had he let himself get this involved? It confused him and it also alarmed him. He had never been the type to grow attached. Having his brother shove his face in a fire had kind of fucked up that opportunity for him at a young age. Still, he found himself wondering how he could go back to the life he had before. It would seem a lot more empty. Perhaps his life had always been empty, but now that he had something fulfilling, he was finally coming to terms with this.

The girl was now asleep, leaning against him and snoring softly. Why was she sleeping so much? He figured it was from boredom and just let the brief flash of concern that crossed through his mind disappear. He really had enough to fucking worrying about without including the wolf bitch's sleep patterns.

It really was starting to snow even more heavily. He found himself brushing off the various flakes with great annoyance as they fell thickly. Finally, it was getting so bad that he could barely see in front of them. Fuck. He really did not want to camp out in the fucking snow, but what other options did they have?

He gave Arya a rough shake. "Wake up, wolf girl. We're making camp."

She jolted awake and turned to give him a glare. "Here?" she looked around at the snow in surprise.

"Yes, fucking here. I can't see a damn thing and this weather could get even worse. This place can be find until the storm lets up." He was in no mood for her bantering. He did not even want to interact with her at all.

He climbed off the horse and pulled her off as well, setting her down quickly before turning away to begin pulling things out of the saddlebag. "Clear an area and try to get a dry spot to build a fire," he ordered.

He heard her let out an annoyed sigh, but luckily she complied. Good. He really just wanted to set up camp and close his eyes. Perhaps escape her in his dreams at least.

The Hound busied himself with clearing more snow away and setting down the bed rolls. It was going to be a cold night and he knew that it was going to be even more difficult for Arya to keep warm. She was all skin and bones.

He grabbed some dried meat and bread and set some down by her bed roll, settling down as the fire was finally crackling. It was not unbearable, but the snow just kept falling. God damn winter.

Arya settled down on the bed roll, taking the jerky and bread and nibbling on it. She took a few bites, and then set it back down. "I'm not really that hungry," she confessed, laying back on the pallet and pulling the blanket on herself, still shivering.

"What do you fucking mean you're not hungry? You haven't eaten a thing all day. I know you just sit your arse on the horse, but you should eat something," the Hound said, annoyed.

"I'm not fucking hungry. Sorry to fucking disappoint. Now I'm going to try to get some fucking sleep," she snarled, settling back and trembling with the blanket pulled over her.

"You've been sleeping all fucking day," he muttered, but he did not press the issue further. He wolfed down the rest of his bread and settled back on his roll. He did not want to touch her or even be near her. He just needed some space to really figure everything out. However, she was shivering so much, he could hear her teeth chattering.

He moved over closer to her and pulled her against his chest, covering them with her blanket, then his. He wrapped his arms around her and he could feel how cold she was. Perhaps colder than usual? She just felt extra small in his arms and he felt himself slightly concerned. What more could he possibly do?

Her shivering decreased slightly as she pressed herself into him even closer. She was already half asleep and did not even bother reciting her bloody list. Perhaps once the snow let up, they could pick up more supplies in the next village. At this rate, they would not be able to beat the winter before it came upon them in full force. This was just the beginning.

He held the shivering girl close and he slowly let himself relax and fall asleep. He would need his energy to get them to a warmer place tomorrow so he needed all the rest he could get.

* * *

Arya could not remember a time when she had been this cold in her entire life. She couldn't eat nor did she want to. She just felt... exhausted. She had planned on trying to communicate more with the Hound about their encounter earlier, but by the time they had set up camp, she had wanted nothing more than to sleep.

The Hound had held her and kept her at least a little warmer, but she said nothing. She was just too tired. She figured she just needed a good night's rest before they carried on.

She awoke with a start, but was unsure what the sound was that startled her. She pulled herself up, disentangling herself from the Hound's grasp and she looked around. Nobody?

"What was that?" she whispered wearily, falling back down on the bed roll.

The Hound, who had woken up as well, just gave her a puzzled look. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Arya narrowed her eyes, "There was someone here." She could feel herself getting sleepy already and she let her eyes flutter closed.

She felt the Hound place a hand on her head and he cussed loudly. "Fuck, you're burning up."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Just let me sleep, Hound."

"You need to get some food in you and we should find a maester. This weather could kill you."

Arya just pursed her lips and was already drifting into sleep before she could formulate a response.

* * *

It was all making sense now. The lack of appetite, the need for sleep... There was something seriously wrong and the Hound really was unsure what he could or should do. He knew that his own mother had died from some type of fever, but perhaps there was something else that could be done. They needed to get to a village with a maester and fast.

He let her sleep on the bed rolls as he packed up the rest of camp. He was alarmed at how delirious she had been when they had discussed and he felt guilty about stopping to make camp. It had seemed like the right decision to make at the time, but now, he was kicking himself mentally. If something happened to her…

He shook his head violently, forcing that thought out of his head. There was no use being a bloody cunt and worrying about things he could no longer change. He needed to focus on getting her to a village and getting treatment. What little he knew about fevers, he knew that the sooner they were treated, the better.

After packing up the camp as best he could, he finally had to rouse the girl. She was fast asleep on the bedrolls. He knelt down and gently ran his knuckles across her cheek. "Wolf girl…" he growled gently.

She stirred, just barely. Only after a second touch did she open her eyes barely. "Sandor…" she whispered.

"Aye. It's me, girl." He felt a flush of relief rush through him. "We are gonna go get you to a maester. I'm going to have to lift you up, but you can rest on me. Hang in there. I will keep you safe."

No response.

He grimaced his teeth and he grabbed her tenderly, half-assedly wrapping up the bed roll and shoving it into the saddle bag. Carefully, he hoisted himself up and positioned the girl in front of him such that she could lean against him and rest. She whimpered slightly, but otherwise, remained silent as she allowed him to settle her against him.

Fuck. She seemed so feeble and weak. He gritted his teeth and urged Stranger forward. "I've got you," he whispered as they took off.

* * *

Cold. Arya knew she was cold, but not much else. She knew she was moving, but other than that, her mind felt foggy. What on earth was happening to her?

She shifted and felt a strong hand wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.

"Easy, wolf girl. Just rest. We are coming up to a town soon. I'm sure of it. Hang in there."

Did she detect concern in the Hound's voice? Could he actually be worried about her wellbeing? It seemed so odd, but it was comforting. The warm feeling lasted seconds before another round of chills quaked through her body. Fuck. This was bad.

The arm holding her tightened slightly and the fingers lightly, gently caressed her. "A bit further, my little wolf."

Arya wanted to respond, say something, anything. She just couldn't find the energy. She just whimpered softly and let herself fall into another state of fitful dreams.

* * *

It was a few hours before the twinkling lights of a nearby village appeared on the horizon. It was the most wonderful moment he could possibly imagine. Finally! He could not lie to himself anymore – he was terrified. The fever that had taken hold of her was moving alarmingly quick. The girl barely registered his touch or his voice. Still, it was comforting for him to at least try to talk to her and assure her (and moreso, himself) that everything would be okay.

Arriving into the village, a quaint town near the harbor that would take them to Dorne, the Hound urged Stranger forward, glancing every which way until he saw the symbol for a maester's hut. Parking the horse, he pulled himself off the beast, cradling Arya in his arms. Hastily, he pushed open the door and moved up to the nearest cot, setting the girl down gently.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The Hound lifted his eyes to an elderly man, robed in maester's garb, who was making k his way toward the pair of them. "Yes. The girl… she is sick. Fever, weak…"

The old man raised his eyebrows and moved to rest his hand on the girl's head. "How long has she been like this?"

"Sometime last night… it must have taken hold. She was cold… can't get warm" He felt awful as he relived how helpless he felt. Gods, let there be a way to help her!

Pursing his lips, the man hurried to his counter and began to pull out various herbs and bottles. "I have these to help ease the fever, but unfortunately it will take time and it will take rest. She should live though."

Thank the Gods. The Hound closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "Thank you. How long should she remain in your care?"

Not bothering to look up as he smashed the herbs and huddled over the girl, pouring various medications in her mouth. "She needs a few days. I daresay she would fare better in the care of her sister and brothers though."

The Hound felt his body tense and his hand flew to his sword. "Aye? What are you getting on about?"

The man finally looked up to meet the Hound's eyes. "I recognize the Stark girl. I was training at Winterfell when she was just a babe. We have heard tell of her traveling with the Clegane exile from King's Landing. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Now take your hand off your sword, Sir. I'm not a threat."

Ignoring the maester's reassurance, the Hound moved forward, feeling rage bubble inside him. "Why the fuck would I trust you?"

"For one thing, Sir Clegane, I'm in the midst of helping to save this girl. I could be poisoning her for all you know." The man looked slightly fearful at the murderous look on the Hound's face so he hurriedly added, "Sansa, Jon, Brandon Stark… they are alive. In Dorne. Rebuilding an army to take back the lands now run by the Lannisters and the Boltons."

The Hound was speechless. They had heard rumors, but this confirmation struck him deep. He knew the wolf bitch would be thrilled to finally have a place to go. She truly could be rid of him once and for all. The thought made him feel almost sick to his stomach. Still… she belonged with her family.

"We have been looking for her family…" he began, eyeing the sleeping girl who seemed to at least be in a deeper rest than before. "It's best we get her to Dorne as soon as she is well."

Clucking his tongue, the maester threw a blanket over the sleeping girl and he turned stare at the Hound. "She needs to go sooner. The warmer climate we can get her to, plus their medicinal storages are much more robust. I know of a ship leaving tomorrow. It could take her there and she could be with her family and in better care within a few short days. It would do her good."

The Hound frowned. So soon he would be shipping her off? "Aye. If you believe that is best, I will have to consider it. When can I talk to her?"

The Maester took one last glance at Arya. "I would say she will be coherent by sunrise. However, you best be prepared to leave. Make arrangements to be on that ship. I'll be sending a raven to the Starks tonight so that they may prepare."

Gritting his teeth, the Hound thanked the maester who left to attend other patients and settled back on a chairr, watching the girl sleep. Would their long journey be coming to such an abrupt end so soon? It could be what is best for her… but the uncertainty of carrying on alone made him uneasy.

"Get a grip, you dog," he snarled to himself. He was too damn soft and this was precisely why it was dangerous to give a fuck about anyone but himself. He allowed himself another minute to sit and watch her, but then pulled himself up. If they truly were going to Dorne the next day, he would have some arrangements to make.

* * *

 **I am so sorry. I was on a roll with this story and loving it. Time for excuses:**

 **I had started this chapter, but I was experiencing a little writer's block. I got kind of caught up in finals and winter break and kept putting off updating. Then 2017 happened and it was quite possibly the worst year ever. I had some major spinal issues occur within a few days of the new year starting so I spent probably the first half of 2017 on pain meds in a haze and recovering from surgery - I barely finished my schoolwork and couldn't dedicate time to anything else. Then I just kept neglecting the story. I went back to school and was busy with that. I also got a boyfriend - he keeps me busy too what with needing attention, talking on the phone at night which is my usual time where I want to write. Suddenly it became 2018 and I was still putting off things like returning to this story. It's just been a long break, but I kept wanting to go back and finish this story and start writing new stories. I felt bad when I would get a review. I hate when I read a fanfiction that I absolutely love that gets abandoned. I don't want to do that with this one since I have a plan of how it will end. No more writer's block (besides the fine details). There is a direction.**

 **Also, I don't tell all of that semi-personal stuff to get pity. It is a real explanation of why I fell off the writing wagon. Luckily, things are wonderful for me. My back is good (better at least) and I am graduating in just over a month and I have a job lined up after graduation. Everything is all going to be wonderful! Just wanted to have people not be mad at me for taking a year and a half break. I should have said something, but I just avoided the problem.**

 **My guess is that this story will have a few more chapters at least. I am also dappling with another Arya/Sandor fic as well as a San/San idea that struck me. I want to get this one wrapped up and going first before I commit to another project.**

 **I'm finishing up my spring break. I plan on working on the next chapter this week, but I would say updates every couple weeks is my goal. Hopefully sooner. I apologize to everyone who waited or was frustrated. I won't abandon this fanfic! I will update as soon as I can and I acknowledge this chapter is more transitional. I can promise more smut soon. Things are going to get bad, but then things are going to ramp up and take off. I have the scene in my head - just need to get there.**

 **Have a wonderful night/day! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the delay!**

 **~Pawprynt**


	13. The Voyage

The Hound bitterly threw open the door of the Maester's hut, allowing himself one last glance at the Wolf Girl before striding out into the village. He glanced around, biting his lip in irritation and trying to squash the worry that was creeping into his head with every passing second. Of course the bloody female had to fall ill. They had been through so much. Stabbed, starved, taken a blow from him a few times, but she would succumb to a fucking illness?

He was angry with her. And even more so, angry that he was so worked up over this. He had been wondering constantly when he had grown so soft and it angered him that a skinny wolf bitch was the reason for his qualms.

"I should just leave the bitch, take our gold, and go." Those words, muttered so low that only he could hear them, were ones that he would have bided by in a heartbeat years ago, but after the past few years of traveling, he felt he owed it to her to at least get her safe passage. Maybe then it would be goodbye?

He shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of the thought. Now was not the time to be a weak cunt and pity himself or the situation. He needed to get passage to Dorne for them and that would be the next step.

The Hound scanned the small village before heading off into the direction of the port. The harbor contained several ships and he approached the first one, stalking toward a man who was shifting boxes around. "I need passage to Dorne," he growled.

The man looked up from his boxes and gasped in horror upon looking at the Hound's scarred face. "You're the h- h-" he stammered, taking a slight step back.

Ugh. Another cunt. "The fucking Hound. Yes," the Hound snarled irritably. "I need to get to fucking Dorne. Which ship?"

"That one…" the man pointed a finger shakily at the third ship.

Without thanking the man, the Hound pushed past him and approached the ship and a group of sailors stopped their whistling to stare at him. At least they didn't freak out like the other twat.

"I need passage to Dorne."

Eyebrows raised, the sailor stepped forward. "We take off tomorrow, sir. For yourself? Bringing anything large?"

"Me, my girl, and my horse," he growled. Did he just call her his girl?

"Aye. You're looking at 16 golden lions. That's 5 each for you and the girl. 6 for the horse. We leave tomorrow."

16 lions? Fuck! Did they have that much? "Alright. We will be there." He turned to head back toward the maester's shop, pausing to scratch Stranger's head thoughtfully before pushing open the shop door.

Arya was still lying on the mat, but appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He hovered over to look at her for a moment, pleased to see that she looked relaxed and her breathing seemed normal. She was quite pretty when she wasn't scowling at him. He noticed her dark hair falling over her shoulders and her soft lips closed slightly. Even her eyelashes looked long and inviting as they rested on her cheeks.

He ripped his gaze away and settled himself on the chair near her bedside. He pulled the coin purse out from his pocket and opened it up, sifting through the coins. He stared at the 4 golden lions they had left to their names. They never carried much gold. Really they spent it as soon as they had obtained it. Supplies, lodging…. Whores.

The Hound felt like his heart was sinking. Her previous comments about spending their funds on whores at a brothel were ringing nastily in his head. Fuck. What was he going to do? He wanted to heed the maester's advice… he had seemed serious about his recommendation that she be in Dorne. Plus, her family would be there.

This was looking to be the end of their journey. Hadn't he told her multiple times that he wanted to be rid of her? Hadn't she said the same? It was only recently that things had been… complicated that he was having second thoughts.

Dorne it would be. He would see to it.

Hauling himself up once more, the Hound walked up and gazed down at the sleeping Arya. Before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed her hand and given it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll keep you safe, wolf girl. Don't you worry." Turning on his heel, he strode out of the office and back into town, ready to send some ravens and make some deals.

* * *

Arya couldn't remember when she had ever felt worse. She could remember shapes and voices, but it was a blur. She hated it. She felt exposed, nervous, and defenseless. There was nothing she could do about it.

The nightmares were awful. She dreamt repeatedly of the night she had gone to the Twins to reunite with her mother and Robb and found out they had been murdered. It had been awful. That had been one of the worst days of her life. There had been so many bad days. If it hadn't been for the Hound, she would have met the same fate.

The Hound. Where was he? She vaguely remembered him being around. Feeling him grab her hand. And she heard his voice, it seemed so far off. "I'll keep you safe, wolf girl. Don't you worry."

Then there were no more words. She vaguely remembered the soft voice of the maester administering drugs. And then the sound of different voices. She was awake at times, but the medicine was making her hazy and she could only remember bits and pieces. Various faces. Strange faces, but she still felt safe. It was like she was living in a haze.

Arya wasn't sure how much time had passed. Days at the least. She had gathered at some point that she was on a ship, but that did not seem to make much sense. Why the fuck would they be on a ship? And where was the Hound? He no longer was one of the faces that splintered her recent memories. She was worried, but couldn't get the energy to make words.

It had to have been at least a week when she felt herself improve. It was morning and she awoke from a hazy slumber feeling weak, but at least of a clearer mind. She glanced around her and noticed she was in a cabin. So she was on a ship…

What the fuck had happened? She struggled to sit up in the bed she was in and instinctively reached to her side for Needle. Of course the sword was gone. Panic was starting to set in as she looked around anxiously for a weapon. She was alone in this cabin. Where was the Hound?

Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by what appeared to be a maid who looked to be even younger than Arya walking in the room. Upon noticing Arya sitting up, the girl squeaked in surprise. "My lady! You're awake!"

"Where am I?" Arya demanded, not caring if she was being rude. She struggled to pull herself up more, but damn she was feeling tired already.

The maid rushed to her side and gently pushed Arya back onto the bed. "Please, my lady. Try to rest up. You're getting over a terrible illness and you need this energy to fight it off."

Arya struggled against the girl before realizing it was fruitless. She felt exhausted as it was. "What's happened? Where am I?"

"You're on a ship, m'lady. To Dorne. Your sister and brothers await you ashore. We should be reaching there by midday tomorrow."

Sister? Brothers? Since when had they been back in the picture? She tensed up. This person knew who she was. "Who are you?" Arya demanded, feeling fear creeping up.

"I'm Belle. I'm one of the crewmember's daughters, but I've been tasked with administering your medicines and keeping you comfortable." The girl seemed slightly nervous, her eyes continuously darting toward the door.

"Where's my sword?" Arya demanded, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"We have it stowed away with your other things. He warned us not to give it to you until you trust us and are almost to Dorne."

He? She could feel her heart pounding heavily. "Where is the Hound?" She asked, already having an idea of what the answer might be.

"He's not here. He- he stayed behind," Belle finished carefully. She looked positively terrified of Arya.

"What do you mean he's not here? He just dumped me on this fucking ship with you people? You expect me to believe you're taking me to my siblings? And he just left me?" She could feel herself getting hot, stressed, nervous.

Belle shifted nervously as she pulled herself away from the bed. "M'lady. He stayed behind. I'm not privy to the reasons why, but he made arrangements with the captain. That's why I'm here to care for you. Your sister is expecting you tomorrow. All I know is that you were very sick. You were nearly on death's door, but you pulled through. Dorne has much to offer that will help you with your recovery..."

"Why did he just dump me on them?" Arya hated how her voice was thick with dejection.

"M'lady, I don't have an answer. Please just drink this serum – it will help calm you and help you sleep. Tomorrow you'll be with your family." She approached Arya once more, holding out the cup with what appeared to be milk of the poppy.

Arya swatted angrily at the cup, knocking it from the girl's hands to the floor. "I don't want it. Just… leave me alone."

The girl stammered something under her breath that sounded like an apology, gathered up the cup and hastily mopped up the contents, and fled the room.

Arya flopped back down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling bleakly. "He left me…" she whispered, feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, and betrayal. She also felt real fear for the first time in forever. He had always kept her safe. The traveling had been tough, but she had always felt that he would protect her. And then there was the complicated stuff with the recent weeks when their relationship had somewhat developed into something that made her both nervous, but wanting more.

It didn't matter now. He was gone. Dumped her as soon as she had fallen ill. So much for a faithful dog. This betrayal cut her right to the quick and she closed her eyes, feeling helpless, wounded, and utterly alone.

* * *

 **First of all, thank you all for the lovely reviews! It's so encouraging to have people who followed the story when I first started to continue to be interested after my long break. I had such nice messages from people and it seriously was wonderful and inspired me to keep writing. Yes, I am feeling so much better and my life is happy and things are great! Thank you much! I will try to update more, especially since I have an idea of how the next couple chapters will go so I imagine they will write a little easier. I have a couple papers for school I also need to finish, but I intend to work on the next chapter soon and get that published. I don't have a time frame, but I won't just disappear!**

 **This was an awkward chapter to write. I realized as I worked on my story plan that I needed to get some movement going, hence the drastic change in events! I have a plan and no worries, Arya and the Hound won't be separated for too long! I needed to set some things in motion. I want to write more smut scenes and they will come, no worries! Just have to get there and it will be coming soon!**

 **Have a lovely week, everyone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it greatly!**

 **~Pawprynt**


End file.
